


let me make it up to you

by notsohardsehun



Series: Fest_WorkCollection [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disability, Love/Hate, M/M, Mate denial, Mating, Mating Bond, Mpreg, PrinceKai, Problematic Alpha Kai, Wolf Pack, alphakai, heat - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, omegaSehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: When Kai understood his need for a mate, he dreams of having the perfect mate.  Kai wishes to keep his mate safe and loved but fate has other plans for him. He wishes he didn’t do wrong. He wishes he treated him better. He wishes he could get a second chance. He wants his mate to accept him.
Relationships: KaiHun, Sekai - Relationship
Series: Fest_WorkCollection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057667
Comments: 75
Kudos: 402
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF149
> 
> Pairing : Sehun/Kai
> 
> Carrier : Sehun
> 
> Pregnancy : Pre/during pregnancy/post pregnancy
> 
> Babies : One 
> 
> Prompt : Sehun is often bullied by the kids around his age, especially by Jongin who is the youngest prince of their kingdom, because he is mute. What happens when they later find out that they are mates? More so, how would Jongin deal with the repercussions of his previous actions when his pregnant mate refuses to be near him?

** INTRODUCTION **

Whitewall is a wolf town far in the deep forest; a forest that no human dares to venture and a place free for the wolves to roam. In the middle of the town, stands a well-built palace for the King Alpha, and the rest of his pack live in smaller houses scattered around the palace. Whitewall is peaceful and reserved. There are around fifteen mated alphas and omegas, ten betas, and a number of wolf cubs. The King Alpha couldn't ask for anything other than the prosperity of his pack members.. The only concern he has are his Alpha Princes; as one has mated while the other has yet to mate

The King Alpha, known as Alpha Kim is happily mated with his omega. He had his older son, Kim Chen after the fifth moon in a dark night, resulting in a shiny black wolf cub. Two years later during dusk, his omega delivered a male bright brown cub and named him Kim Kai. Both Kim Chen and Kim Kai are destined to be alphas and during their coming of age, they came off as strong alphas, desired by all the omegas in the clan.

Kim Chen is one; responsible son the Alpha Kim could always rely on his elder son for help and duties. The day Kim Chen hit his 21st birthmoon, the young alpha had announced to his father that he wanted to mate a sweet omega. The news came as a surprise to the elder Alpha but it is expected since alphas tend to find their mates at a young age. As the father and King Alpha, Alpha Kim has no worries for his older son. In a better moon, he will have Kim Chen officially mated and would pass down some official duties to the young alpha.

His rising pressure and concern comes from his rowdy younger son, Kim Kai. Since he was born, Kim Kai has been given special attention. To begin with, he was a cute cub and he was and still is very vocal with his thoughts. Nothing is hidden or concealed in the young cub’s mind and even now, The King Alpha is wary of the Youngest Alpha’s behaviour. “Is Kai causing trouble again?” the King asks his older son and Chen could only laugh, shaking his head in order to protect the younger. It has always been this way. Chen would always protect Kai thus the rowdy alpha would escape being punished. “You don’t have to defend him. If he’s wrong, reprimand him and if he keeps running his mouth like this in moons to come, he will never get a mate.” The oldest among the brothers laughs again, “He will get a mate, father. Kai is a romantic idiot.” The King looks sceptical for a moment and sighs, “I know he is, but it’s his mouth I’m worried about.”


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER ONE **

Kai roams around the town with an apple in his hand, munching the sweet, crunchy fruit loudly. He was given a task by his father and he is out to fulfil his duty; he has to guard the perimeter, keep their town safe from intruders. He yells out a few names as soon as his eyes meet his friends. There are two of them sitting in a shop for a drink and Kai dumps his half eaten apple to join them. The shop is built under a huge tree thus its ambience is homely for all wolves to enjoy the best morning tea. To Kai, this shop is no exception and he orders one for himself as soon as he joins them. “What’s up Kai?” one of his friends asks, and Kai turns to glance over him, “I have to go for rounds Kris. Wanna join me?” he asks the taller and Kris snorts in reply. “You do your prince duties yourself.” Kris chuckles and the other friend nudges Kris away, “Just be honest. You’re lazy.”

Kai leans back against the wooden chair and smirks at both Kris and Chanyeol. “So will you follow me Yeol?” Kai could predict Chanyeol’s answers. The other tall idiot would definitely follow him but he will be of no use to Kai. He would appreciate the company, though. “Sure your highness. I am your humble servant but you do your shit yourself and I’ll be around.” Chanyeol says and breaks into ugly ear piercing laughter.

As they enjoy their morning tea, Kai groans when a figure approaches the shop. Along the way, he hears the wolf being called names and it irks him that the person doesn’t say anything to defend himself. “He’s so fucking dumb.” Kai says, telling Kris and Chanyeol and both the alpha and beta turns to look at what caught Kai’s attention. “He’s a pitiful wolf.” Chanyeol says and Kai rolls his eyes. “He’s more than pitiful. I have no idea what he’s thinking.” Kai continues, watching the person getting pushed to the ground. This is the second time Kai witnessed this person being bullied and he doesn’t understand why the other doesn’t say anything back.

The other wolves are bullying him and like a pathetic, helpless person, the other lays on the ground crying. Kai shakes his head furiously and instead of helping, he waits for the weak one to stand on his legs. Shakingly, the person continues his walk towards the shop. Kai keeps glaring at the other and as soon as the person reaches his table Kai calls, “Hey Omega,” Kai is taken aback by the wet, red face, which he ignores, “What’s your name?” He asks.

The omega clenches his fists and looks away. Kai stares at the omega, getting restless as he watches the omega fidget. “How hard could it be to just say your fucking name? Or if you even used your mouth you could defend yourself from being a pathetic fool,” Kai scolds and in an instance the omega sheds another tear, pushing his hand into one of his pockets to pull out a card. Kai watches the card be handed to him and takes it roughly, reading what’s written on the card.

**_Name: Sehun_ **

**_Status: Omega_ **

**_I am mute_**.

Kai stares at the card in horror, widening his eyes in complete shock and slowly looks up to the omega. “Oh my God, you’re mute?” he says, a tad louder and everyone in the shop turns to look at the omega. Kai ignores all the eyes and keeps staring at the omega. He is angry, annoyed and disgusted. “How are you even mute and the hell you’re doing here?” Kai questions the omega but shakes his head as it hits him that the omega can’t respond to him. The omega stands still, looking at his torn shoes, and Kai gets more restless and annoyed. “Get out of my sight,” Kai mumbles, waving him away and cupping his face with his hands. He didn’t know there’s someone like Sehun in the pack. He didn’t even know who Sehun is and that has his curiosity rising at its peak.

“Dude you look disgusted.” Kris comments and Kai sighs, bringing his hands up to push his hair back. He doesn’t understand why he is getting worked up about this. “I am not. I am extremely annoyed at the fact that he…” Kai stops. He what? Is he blaming Sehun? “Forget about it,” Kai mumbles and turns around to peek at Sehun ordering his morning tea with great difficulty. “Dude…” Chanyeol starts seriously, getting Kai and Kris to look at him. Chanyeol is looking at Sehun with a deep frown that indicates that he’s doing some major thinking. Something about the look on Chanyeol’s face gives Kai bad vibes and the Alpha Prince kicks his friend in the shin, “What? Hurry up. I have a job to do.”

“Remember the kid we used to prank when we were kids?” Chanyeol starts slowly, eyes following Sehun as the omega leaves the shop with his to go tea and bread. “There were quite a number of them,” Kris muses and Kai looks away to think, to remember those faces. He remembers Taeyong, Lucas and Baekhyun. “I remember only three,” he says out loud, tapping on the wooden table. Chanyeol shakes his head. “No. There’s one more; the one who didn’t speak whenever we pulled his tshirt, causing him to trip and fall.”

“Is this the one who couldn’t transform when everyone else did?” Kai asks, saying each word slowly, making sure he had the right memory of the person Chanyeol is hinting at. “And because he didn’t give much of a reaction, we kept pranking on him?” Kris continues and the gang falls into a moment of silence. Chanyeol gives them a look and Kai gets the hint that they are all in the same track, talking about the same person. “What about him?” Kris asks getting all their attention and Chanyeol leans closer, “I think that kid is Sehun.” He whispers, and Kai is the first to react, “What? What the fuck?”

“For a Prince, you have such a foul mouth.” Chanyeol remarks but quickly dismisses the topic to focus on Sehun, “I really think that kid is Sehun. They have the same look and the way Sehun gave in to all the beatings reminds me so much of the kid from back then.” Chanyeol continues and the friends fall into another minute of silence. Kai takes a moment to remember the kid. He doesn’t remember the boy much but there’s a feature that closely resembles Sehun’s; they both have remarkably pale skin that Kai couldn’t forget because of how quickly it bruised with each injury they inflicted on him.. It showed on his face as well, as his frustrations and anger would easily reflect on his pink cheeks. Sehun is like that, too.

“Maybe. I don’t remember much but didn’t the boy leave the pack?” Kris says looking at Kai. Kai however sends his friend a blank look, “I don’t know anything about anyone leaving the pack.” Kris sighs and takes a gulp of his cold tea. Remembering his duties, Kai finishes his breakfast hastily and calls for the bill, “We’ll meet again. I better leave now before dad bites my neck off.”

Kai steps into the jungle; he looks around, sniffing the air and uses his human senses to track the wild. He doesn’t catch anything with his human ears and nose thus decides to switch to his wolf form. In front of him is a small river, which he leaps over, transforming into a brown wolf. Kai shakes off his fur and glances over the river. He mentally congratulates himself for not getting wet because the last thing he needs is a wet fur. With his wolf in his full form, Kai hears the birds chirping from a distance and smells a few cubs playing on their own without the presence of adult wolves. Considering their safety, Kai runs towards the cubs.

He finds them rolling in the dry leaves. Two of the cubs are white and one is brown. They seem to be in their own bubble playing with themselves, biting and clawing; at which the alpha smiles, emitting his pheromones. The cub gets alerted with his presence, stopping to stare at him. They smell nervous and scared, but Kai lowers his head, gesturing them to come nearer. He means no harm and the cubs move forward, leaping over the leaves towards him. Kai couldn’t hide his contentment as all three cubs gather around him, rolling over their back asking for some belly rubs. This is the best thing about dealing with cubs – belly rub times are always emotional and he enjoyed getting some when he was younger. He’s more than happy to share the happiness with little ones now. He rubs their bellies with his snoot, making himself comfortable on the leaves. He disregards his duty for a moment, indulging the little cubs. They seem to love his presence since they brought their guards down, relying on him completely to protect them. Kai smiles again, noting the tangled fur on one of the cubs. He reaches closer and licks it until it detangles.

All of a sudden, Kai catches a scent of an adult omega making its way towards them. Kai perks his ears for the presence and in time, he sees a white male wolf through the trees. The white wolf looks quite impressive. Its fur is pearl white and through the trees it shines, resembling a diamond. Kai imagines the human to be someone good looking too. The white wolf stops to stare at him. Kai looks back and to his utter surprise, the omega is upset and angry. It seems to hate him. There’s so much hate and resentment coming from the omega and it growls, bearing its teeth. The cubs leap away from Kai to snarl at him. Kai stands on all four and takes a step back. He tries to link with the adult wolf but it seems like the omega had blocked him. Kai tries to defend his actions by trying again, “It’s okay. I am Kai. I am not going to harm your cubs.” Kai tells the omega but it seems like his message doesn’t go across. It snarls again, sending Kai a final warning. Despite being an alpha, Kai understand how protective omegas can get over cubs so he respects the omega’s possessiveness. It growls, baring its teeth and Kai has no other option but to step back. Kai retreats, leaving the omega and the cubs alone, but hides behind the tree; concealing his scent to watch the omega. Being an alpha of a higher hierarchy, Kai gained some magnificent traits and he’s putting it to good use. He doesn’t suspect the omega to be an intruder. He is anxious to know why the omega is angry and upset.

Kai frowns as he watches the omega shift into his human form. Kai looks away for a few seconds to give the omega some privacy. He can only see the man’s back and he’s crouching down to tend to each cub. Kai sighs and continues to frown. “I didn’t even hurt them,” Kai mumbles but chokes on his words when the adult turns to catch one of the cubs, “Fuck my life,” Kai tries to calm his heart but it seems to be running a marathon. It would be ridiculous to curse on what he’s looking at or maybe not. Kai can’t seem to control his heartbeat. He didn’t expect to see Sehun and most importantly he doesn’t comprehend why Sehun is angry and upset with him. The fact that Sehun hates him caught him off guard.

Kai stays behind the tree. It hits him hard that someone can hate him but weighing all his deeds to Sehun, the omega has every right to be angry. Looking at the cubs, Kai didn’t expect Sehun to be mated. The omega didn’t even smell taken so the only possibility is that Sehun is taking care of another wolf’s cub. Kai watches Sehun’s interaction with them. Despite being in his human form, the cubs have great bonds with Sehun. All three cubs are sitting in a row obediently and Sehun is making some gestures to them. Kai couldn’t understand the gesture but it seems like the cubs could. They are well behaved with Sehun but they were playful and rowdy with Kai. It is amazing. Sehun continues to do hand gestures with them, releasing some sounds from his throat from time to time – soft, deep, and rough long, grunts.

One of the cubs starts moving away, wobbling its tiny fat legs, and Sehun claps his hands thrice to alert the cub. The brown cub is whining. Thanks to his very own Alpha wolf, Kai could sense the cubs’ emotions easily. Sehun crawls over and brings the brown cub to his lap, cuddling it closer to his chest. That seems to distract the little one. Despite his tired legs, Kai continues watching the small pack. His wolf is impressed by the way Sehun manages all three cubs. Sehun guides them, making them run ahead of him in a line to a spot a few feet away. Kai follows them; keeping his presence hidden. The cubs start jumping in circles, wagging their tails and falling on their tiny butts. They are over the moon. Sehun’s expression mirrors their happy moods. They almost jumped into the pile of fresh meat but Sehun’s grunt kept them on their paws. Each of the cubs gets a piece fresh meat.

From his distance, Kai suspects it to be a bird as he catches Sehun gesturing a flying being with his hands. It must be a bird. Kai smiles and walks away from the group. He leaves the small pack to carry on with his task. He heads towards the territorial line to do his duties. Once he’s away from the omega, he reveals his alpha and uses his senses to track intruders. At times, it gets boring to do the rounds alone but today, Kai is oddly content. As a prince of their clan, Kai is happy to know that the young ones are well protected and loved and it increases his sense of responsibility. He should do better. Kai runs miles and miles covering their territory from north to south. Along the way, he meets some men of his pack hunting, chopping woods and also some families bonding in nature. Today’s duty is indeed relaxing.

Hours passed. As Kai walks back to the palace in his human form, he hears someone shouting on top of his lungs. He rushes to the scene and tries to be surprised. As expected, it’s Sehun being the centre of attention again. A beta grocer is shouting at him and the omega is standing with his head lowered. Kai hears the beta screaming about stealing and Sehun looks up to the grocer, eyes red and angry. He starts doing gestures, waving his hands in a lightning speed, leaving the grocer’s mouth hanging. Sehun looks equally pissed off. His face is blazing red, and Kai notices the vein in his forehead bulging. Kai strides to the scene, and the angry pheromones diminish instantly. He glances towards Sehun but the omega rolls his eyes.

“What is wrong?” Kai questions the beta. A crowd starts to gather around them but Kai keeps his eyes on Sehun. The omega is still fuming in anger and for a split second, Kai is impressed. “This fool tried to steal some carrots!” the beta yells, launching towards Sehun; catching the omega off guard. Kai is quick to hold the beta before he injures the omega. Kai doesn’t want things to blow out of proportion. He turns to look at Sehun, “Anything you would like to say to defend yourself?” Kai asks the omega, then he rolls his eyes and pushes his hair back as he recalls an important detail. “Fuck I forgot you cannot.” Kai grumbles, ignoring Sehun who’s trying to say something. “Are you sure he took your _expensive_ carrots?” Kai asks in a mocking tone and the beta quickly nods his head. Beside him, Sehun shakes his head, “Look here Sehun. If you think being mute gives you an advantage, you’re wrong.” Kai tells the omega and looks around for the palace guards. He spots some beta guards and calls them over, “Take them to Chen. Maybe he’d like to waste time with these pointless arguments because I sure as hell won’t.” Kai mutters, eyeing the bunch of carrots underneath a basket of carrot. Kai turns to look at the beta guards dragging Sehun and the grocer away. He groans, ruffling his hair in anger, “Fucking stupidity.” He curses and makes a move to pick the carrots up.

The crowd gasps, reminding Kai that people are still watching him. So he takes the initiative to clear one things out. Kai is certain his brother will solve the problem in less than ten minutes but with a crowd like this, he felt like had to explain his choice of action. “I think the situation was pretty clear.” Kai says, raising the bunch of carrots to the crowd. He passes the carrots to another beta guard and tells him to inform Chen of the grocer’s lies. The crowd begins to scatter, leaving Kai feeling void. From where he’s standing, he could see the palace gates and decides not to go home. He wants to avoid meeting the King and Jongdae. The only place he could think of going is the small rundown pint shack.

\--//--

A jug of half empty pint adorns the round, wooden table. Kai’s eyes are fixed on his empty cup, questioning all his life decisions in a blank space of mind. He’s in a complicated state of mind. Nothing seems to be right and the emptiness and longing in his heart begins to torment him. It only started recently, so Kai never really sat down to ponder about what his heart wants. He has always been given everything he wanted but this time, it is different. There’s something he has been wanting and the need channels to his wolf. It could be the other way round. It must be his wolf’s needs that is affecting his humanly feelings.

“I knew you’d be here.” Kai glances up to find his brother. His eyes follow the older prince as he orders another jug of pint. “That beta grocer has been put behind bars for the time being.” Chen announces as he sits. Kai straightens up without realizing he has been slumped on the chair this entire time. “How did you know?” Kai mumbles, filling his empty cup and raises his now empty jar for a refill. Chen chuckles softly, staring back at Kai. Kai keeps his eye contact with his brother, knowing very well that those eyes are telling him he did wrong. “The boy,” Chen starts and Kai doesn’t have to ask who the boy is, “Father has a soft spot for Sehun.”

That information is something Kai didn’t expect to hear. He never knew about it and to be honest, he is quite intrigued to know why the King has a soft spot for someone like Sehun. “The story goes way back in time,” Chen starts, sipping his beer. Kai blinks his eyes, sobering up a little to hear what could hurt his pride. “Sehun is a special wolf.” Chen tells. Kai knows about Sehun’s disabilities but to call the omega special is something Kai doubts.

The news about a special wolf reached the King’s ears. It was exactly five moons after Kai was born. Hearing about it from the other wolves didn’t feed his curiosity, so the King made a visit to see for himself. The young wolf wasn’t any different from a normal cub, but what caught the King’s attention are the boy’s adorable cheeks, sparkling and honest eyes. Nothing was wrong with his wolf; the King Alpha had detected the boy’s wolf to be perfectly fine. It’s his human who’s lacking. The lack of speaking abilities had the King determined to help. It is part of his responsibilities to help his pack members. “It was father who got Sehun to learn sign language.” Chen tells, continuing with his story about Sehun. Kai hears it all with his empty mind filled with one question; how much did he not know about his own people?

“Which is why I understood what Sehun meant easily.” Chen tells Kai, voice reprimanding for his earlier actions. Kai looks away without any remorse, “I didn’t actually blame Sehun,” Kai mumbles, finishing his beer and resting his head against the chair. He smells like shit and the feeling floods his system again. All of a sudden, Kai feels broken. “Brother,” Kai calls, hoping that maybe Jongdae can help sort his feelings out. “I have been feeling lonely,” he whispers, looking up at the cobwebs on the ceiling, “There’s this emptiness that’s tormenting me.”

“Oh,” Chen responds. Kai looks at his brother, sighing at the unexpected reaction. He was hoping for a more helpful reaction, “Well brother,” Chen sighs too, “it looks like your wolf is ready to look for a mate.”

Kai didn’t expect that answer too. The relationship didn’t cross his head and he didn’t think that whatever he has been feeling could mean that he wanted to mate. Chen could be wrong. “I don’t think it has something to do with mating,” Kai tells his brother, and it takes the older one second to click his tongue and disagree, “I have been there and now I have a mate.” Kai stares at his brother, considering facts related to mating. He didn’t bother thinking about one and now, “Should I be nervous?” Kai asks the other alpha.

“Do you not have anyone you like?” Chen asks him, causing the younger alpha to mope. Kai sighs loudly but ponders about it. He should start thinking about mates. He should start looking for one. He must have his plans – family, future and life with another. Most importantly, Kai wonders how it will feel like to have a mate.

\--//--

Kai looks for his friends – the reliable source of fair judgement. Kai hopes to meet them and share this new chapter of life with them. He spent the whole night thinking about a mate. He shamelessly imagined his precious mate’s looks. He wants someone beautiful, perfect and charming. It doesn’t matter if his mate is a guy or a girl, an omega or a beta. All Kai needs is a companion with whom he can share everything. Kai also stayed awake, thinking of lewd matters. He imagines hugging someone, kissing someone, and of course being intimate with that certain someone.

Kai shakes his head, hoping that those thought remains at the back of his head for the time being. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself by looking red and hot in front of his friends, especially since he’s an alpha. His pheromones will be all around the place and it would get messy. Kai catches Kris and Chanyeol running over to the small hut in their wolf forms and he smirks, watching them transform back into their respective selves

“Why did the Alpha Prince summon us?” Kris asks, mocking Kai in a playful manner. The alpha scoffs, inviting them to sit. “Have either of you thought about having a mate?” Kai asks them without beating around the bush, and it is Chanyeol that breaks into laughter.

“Of course,” Chanyeol answers and Kai turns to look at Kris for some reaction. The tall one nods telling Kai that he has been having thoughts about finding a mate for some time now. It seems that Kai is the only one who’s slow and late in this matter. Both Chanyeol and Kris have their eyes set on someone, and that has Kai sulking since he has no one. His wolf isn’t showing hints of attraction to any wolf.

“Thinking about a mate makes me feel all warm and protective,” Kai mumbles, slightly pouting as he glances up to look at both his friends. They seem to pity him and Kai wishes things are easier like the humans. They can easily look for a partner and take things further but it is different with the wolves. It is even different here in their clan. Normal wolf clans would allow mates to search for one another and the mating would happen naturally after that; but in their clan, wolves are gathered in a fire bond ceremony during the mating moon. From there, unmated wolves will get a ‘pull’ from their respective mates and be accepted by everyone present in the ceremony.

“I am not sure how you’d present yourself to your mate.” Kris laughs making Kai roll his eyes. He clearly gets what Kris meant to say. Kai gets that he doesn’t give the best of impressions, but if there’s one thing he’d want to save for his mate only, it would be his good side. . “You know, there are not many unmated wolves in our pack, you should start looking for one now.” Chanyeol suggests and Kai takes that advice to mind. It sounds like a good plan. Nodding to himself, Kai tries to imagine all the wolves he knows but before that, “Who’d you mate with? I don’t want to fight with you guys for a mate.” Kai says hoping to mark some names out before he starts searching.

\--//--

“So are you sure about this mate thing?” Chanyeol asks him as the giant follows him back to the palace, to lounge and relax in Kai’s room. Kai turns to look at Chanyeol, giving the other a look. “I mean, mating is something serious.” Chanyeol says and Kai sighs, pushing his hair back in slight frustrations. “I get it. Everyone thinks I’m a fucked up, good for nothing alpha prince…”

“Don’t forget rude and stupid,” Chanyeol adds earning a glare from Kai.

“Okay, rude and stupid too. But I want someone to dote on. I want someone to love, and I hope to be loved in return.”

“You think you can do that without your shitty attitude getting in the way?” Chanyeol asks and Kai continues walking, thinking about the question. He turns around and starts walking backwards, “I obviously can.”

“What if your mate isn’t someone you expected?” Chanyeol asks, halting Kai from walking again and the alpha takes his precious seconds to think about it.

“I didn’t think about that,” Kai answers honestly and that has his heart twisting weirdly. Kai must like his mate. Chanyeol chuckles softly, putting his arm around the young alpha. He drags the alpha into the room.

“But Yeol, I think I will like my mate. Whoever it is; we are mates for a reason.” Kai whispers, looking outside the window of his room. He could see his people living their daily lives, he could see some wolves walking around too and he spots a girl and a wolf bopping their noses in the middle of the road. Kai smiles; craving for it.

“You sound like a romantic idiot. Are you sure you’re Kai?” Chanyeol teases, lying on Kai’s bed comfortably. Kai faces the other smugly, “I told you, it’s all for my mate.”

\--//--

Things have been going oddly comforting for Kai; He works, he daydreams about his mate and he scowls at random wolves that annoy him. In the palace, his brother teases him about his mating instincts and outside the palace, Kris and Chanyeol try to hook him up with unmated omegas. Kai does take interest in a few omegas, but they don’t excite his wolf. Kai understands his wolf’s needs and he is ready to comply, but without the right presence, Kai could not help the alpha.

The mating moon is in a few days. Kai tells himself that if he doesn’t get to know his mate before it, he would know them during the ceremony. The thought itself has Kai jumping in joy. His wolf seems to be adamant about meeting its mate during the ceremony and Kai ignores every suggestions Kris and Chanyeol throws to him. They are having fun trying to hook him up, until Kai asks them to stop.

“Dude, there’s one omega.” Kris chuckles; breaking into strings of laughter that has Kai and Chanyeol waiting curiously. “Who?” Chanyeol asks and Kris sends Kai a look. “It would be hilarious if you end up mating with him.”

“Who is it?” Chanyeol asks impatiently, kicking Kris’s flat ass.

“Sehun,” Kris answers, falling on the ground. He laughs his heart out, and Chanyeol lets out a chuckle as well. Kai stands still, looking at his friends blankly. It did not cross his mind about having a mate like Sehun. He wants a _perfect_ mate. “If I am given a choice, I wouldn’t mate with someone like Sehun,” Kai answers and instantly Kris’s laughter stops. Kai turns around to see what’s behind him and pulls his lips tight. His stomach churns weirdly. His heart seems to have stopped beating. Sehun is standing there with a red face and glassy eyes.

“Sehun,” Chanyeol calls the other and Kai thanks Chanyeol for reacting quickly. However, Sehun walks past Kai silently, ignoring their presence altogether. Kai detects the omega’s emotions; Sehun is heartbroken and sad.

“You fucked up.” Kris mumbles, looking at Kai, who Kai gapes at the slightly taller wolf. He feels accused. “ _You_ fucked up! If you had kept your mouth shut, this wouldn’t have happened.” Kai yells, scolding his stupid wolf friend. “Technically, you’re the one who messed up! You talked shit about him.” Kris answers, avoiding Kai’s glare.

“Well let’s hope he doesn’t end up being your mate.” Chanyeol jumps in between the two alphas and stops them from tearing each other’s faces. Kai widens his eyes at Chanyeol’s point. “Yes, I cannot imagine how both of you will live with each other since you both hate one another.” Kris adds, dusting off his pants.

“I’d rather die.” Kai mumbles watching the omega stomp away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER TWO **

****

The mating moon greets the clan with grace. The sun rises proudly and all the wolves howl to welcome the day. It’s considered auspicious for the unmated wolves to be mated during Fire Bond ceremony. The whole pack rejoices for new mates and the eternal mates spend their day privately. In the palace, the King Alpha instructs a few wolves to prepare for the Fire Bond ceremony. They have to chop wood for the fire pit and the King Alpha heads out to hunt; special meat for special day. With the King, his first son joins him on the hunt and the second son, Alpha Prince Kai, stays back in the palace to monitor all the workers, especially the cooks. Kai had insisted to follow the King and his brother but since he will be part of the ceremony tonight, the King Alpha had made it clear for Kai to stay back and prepare.

Kai doesn’t know what he should prepare. He’s not feeling anything besides anxious and curious. Kai watches the cooks cook in the huge kitchen and once in a while requests for some food. The wolf cooks; some omegas and betas would turn around and feed him. One of the omegas who is a senior cook in the palace, leans against the table to look at Kai, smiling widely. Kai looks at her with one of his eyes shut. The female omega’s smile is teasing. “Why are you smiling like that Sal?” he asks her and she giggles,

“Are you ready to get a pretty omega tonight?” she asks him and Kai quickly looks away with a shy smile. He clears his throat and changes his expression to look at her. He masks his embarrassment with his not-interested look. “You think I’d get one?” he asks her back and the elder omega beams at him, nodding positively. Kai snorts with a smile and stares at her, “Kai will get the prettiest omega.” She tells him and Kai rests his chin on his palm and leans closer to her. The smell of sweet broth cooking from one corner and spicy sauce boiling in another distracts his senses but he focuses on her smiling face, “How do you know?” he questions, teasing her with his killer wink. Kai loves teasing her and she is the only one working in the palace that he’s close with.

“Our Kai is a lovely wolf. Of course he deserves one pretty omega!” She declares loudly, getting attention from all the other wolves in the huge kitchen. Kai shakes his head and gets up from the stool he has been sitting. “We’ll see about it tonight.” He tells her, pointing a finger to her. The woman giggles, turning around to get back to her tasks and Kai drags his feet back to his room.

He wants a pretty omega and at the mention of it, he gets a flashback of an omega he saw back in the jungle weeks ago. Kai could feel his blood going cold. That was indeed one beautiful omega but Kai had done him wrong too many times to be accepted as his mate. He sighs to himself. He doesn’t even know if _he_ could accept that particular omega as his mate. But at the thought of it, his wolf seems excited. The feeling is foreign. Kai never had feelings while thinking about any omega but now he is sensing something. It’s bubbly. It’s flowery. It’s tingling and he feels complete. Like the emptiness he was feeling days ago and the longing healed completely.

Shaking his head as if shaking his fur off to dismiss the thoughts away, Kai blinks a few times. He takes a deep breath and heads into his room. He has to be prepared for the ceremony. Knowing very well that he has to be in his alpha wolf form, Kai shifts into his brown wolf. He stares at his own reflection in the huge mirror in the room. Kai’s fur is still the same; bright brown. The elder wolves would call him a golden alpha but Kai doesn’t want to be called golden. He thinks his fur resemble his skin tone and just as he’s about to mentally admire his skin tone, Kai pauses to give way to his subconscious mind. The omega was white, as bright as a shining diamond and Kai relates the omega’s fur to Sehun’s pale white skin.

Kai chants ‘No’ repeatedly in his head and shakes his fur off once again. It scares him. The thought of Sehun being his mate scares him because Kai can’t put his head around on how to deal with Sehun. Growling at himself, Kai stomps towards the bathroom, jumping into the already filled tub. He has to wash his wolf, be clean and presentable to his mate. Kai rolls around in the water, making sure his fur gets evenly soaked and once he feels he’s clean enough, Kai jumps out of the tub and shakes his fur dry. It feels refreshing since the last the alpha had a bath was probably moons ago.

He leaps off through the window in his room to dry himself under the sun and senses a few wolves getting in his room to probably clean the water mess. Kai doesn’t care about that and heads towards the ceremonial ground. Mated wolves began to gather and Kai looks up to the sky. The moon is already visible and he waits for the Alpha King to arrive. He hears a few of them talking about him possibly getting a mate making his wolf a little excited. He has the desire to go around and look for his mate this instance but he waits and controls his wolf. The alpha could be reckless in times but he wishes he has great control of the animal at times like this.

\--//--

As the sky turns dark, Kai waits at the entrance to walk into the ceremony with his father and brother. All the other wolves have gathered around the stacks of wood and it’s the king who’ll light it up. He smells the great wolves, turning around to bow his head in respect to the King and his brother playfully hits him with its tail. Kai doesn’t want to question why Chen is in his wolf form when his brother has already found his mate. The King Alpha makes his way to the centre and a man walks to him with a torch. But before the head alpha lights up the bonfire, he greets everyone with a howl.

Those present in their wolf forms joins their King in a harmonious howl and Kai too, howls. It feels surreal to howl in a group. A group howl is always symphonic and pleasant. After the long howl, the King Alpha shifts into his human form to greet and make conversations easier. He accepts the torch from the man and looks around. Kai too, looks around. He spots his best friends in the crowd and jerks his head towards their direction. He then turns to look at his father, “Mating lasts for a lifetime and may the new mates find the importance, respect and love in their mates.” Some wolves start howling, pleased with the King’s words and Kai starts to get anxious.

“Let’s the mating bond begin,” The Alpha King announces, lighting up the bonfire and all the unmated wolves starts gathering around it. Kai however, remains close to his brother and he eyes each and one of the unmated wolves. None seems to attract his wolf, causing Kai to sulk. Is he never going to mate? All of a sudden, a group of mated wolves in their human forms start talking, trying to push a wolf to the bonfire circle. Out of curiosity, Kai glances to look.

“Sehun,” The King calls, surprising Kai, “come.”

With the head alpha’s instruction, Sehun’s white omega wolf takes timid steps to the circle. Some of the wolf starts snorting but the King silences them with a snarl. Kai is surprised by the whole scene and watching his father being protective over Sehun with his own eyes makes Kai guilty; slightly guilty for whatever he has done. Kai keeps looking at the white wolf even when he tries to distract himself by listening to the instruction, “Whoever that wishes to propose must come forward, closer to the fire. Kneel to the fire and walk to your partner.” The instruction which is read out by the pack’s wise one disappears halfway.

Kai stares at the white wolf’s fur. Something about its fur is attracting Kai’s attention. It’s glowing but his human mind is quick to correct his wolf’s mind that it is the fire’ reflection. The alpha doesn’t seem to agree with the human. A fire’s reflection could not look like a star’s glow. He continues watching until he feels someone staring back at him. Coming out of his trance, Kai catches the white wolf’s unhappy eyes on him. Through those eyes, he could see Sehun glaring at him.

Not wanting to look pathetic, Kai focuses back on the ceremony. Thankfully no one else noticed him watching Sehun. Kai watches a beta trying to court an omega. Kai knows the beta; Adi kneels before the fire and makes his way towards the omega. His alpha gets excited watching the process. The omega, Roo looks prepared, waiting for Adi to court her and it takes less than a minute for them to accept each other. The crowd cheers for them and both the wolves kneel before the fire, asking for blessing.

The King’s voice directs Kai’s attention to his father. The Alpha calls the new couple towards him and gives them his blessing. Beside the King, Kai notices Kris with his mate, Tae and Chanyeol playfully hitting his mate, Baekhyun with his tail. He could feel his mouth hanging open. When did he miss his best friends’ mating ceremony? It seems like he missed a few and unconsciously he turns to the white omega, Sehun.

“Kai, you are the only one left.” The King says and all of a sudden Kai could feel his heart pumping at an unimaginable speed. He needs a moment to breathe. He has no idea who to choose but his wolf has been attracted to Sehun, “I am not sure if the person is my mate?” Kai whispers, loud enough for his father to hear and walk towards him. The head alpha caresses Kai’s head, “I have a gift of seeing mates,” his father speaks and Kai turns to look at his father. Kai could feel all eyes on him and it’s making him more anxious.

He is nervous to hear the name. Kai is nervous for the future. Kai doesn’t know how to deal with it and he wishes nothing but good things for both of them. “I noticed you have been looking at one particular white wolf,” his father continues and Kai shivers even in his wolf form. If there’s a possibility for his brown fur to stand, it will. “Is he my mate father? I have done so many wrongs to him.”

“Then this is the time to make it up to him. Give him the happiness he’s meant to get. You’ll make a great mate and man Kai. I can see it in you.” The King alpha tells him, pumping some encouragement into his blood. Kai turns to look at Sehun and the white wolf is still there. There are a lot of questions in his head, especially on how he should approach Sehun. But a sudden determination coming from his inner self has Kai moving his paws.

Out of nowhere Kai is confident. He could hear himself arguing about having split personalities but at the current moment, Kai could only see Sehun, the person he’s about to spend his whole life with; the wolf he’s mating. No one else matters and everyone around him seems to freeze. Maybe he’s exaggerating or maybe that’s how it is but right now, he’s in front of Sehun with everyone gasping in shock. It is shocking - An Alpha Prince choosing an imperfect omega.

The white omega bares its teeth as a warning. Kai should not be surprised by the reaction since that’s how Sehun has been responding to Kai. He glares, snarls and now bares his teeth, sending Kai a warning which doesn’t scare the alpha off. Behind the warning, Kai senses insecurities. Sehun is insecure and scared. The white omega didn’t expect to be approached by Kai. “Sehun,” Kai’s alpha wolf calls the omega but all he could see through Sehun’s eyes is hatred and anger.

_“You don’t have to be noble by mating with me.”_ Kai hears Sehun’s replies and for a second, he widens his wolf’s eyes to look at Sehun. The omega wolf could speak. “I am not trying to be noble,” Kai replies, speaking to Sehun and he guesses none of the other wolves could hear them. _“Then leave me alone, choose someone else.”_ Sehun spits, almost turning around to walk away but he growls softly, alerting the white wolf to stay, “I can’t choose another wolf Sehun. I chose you, my alpha chose you.”

_“Do you hear yourself?”_ Sehun spits, scoffing in disbelief. _“This is a sick joke, isn’t it?”_ Sehun says, getting closer to Kai. If an omega could be intimidating, it would look like Sehun now. The white wolf lowers its head, walking with clean, powerful steps and its eyes are serious making Kai’s alpha all alert as if being challenged. _“Another level of your sick joke? Have me mate you then leave me to rot alone?”_ Sehun grits, baring his sharp teeth, head to head with an alpha.

Kai lowers his head, a sign of defeat. He doesn’t want to fight with Sehun and he’s not pulling a sick joke with Sehun, “Mating is not a joke to me.” Kai tells the omega but seems like Sehun doesn’t believe Kai. The omega chuckles _, “I have been a joke to you, your fun place and now all of a sudden you want to be prince charming?”_ Sehun questions and mentally Kai finds Sehun extremely sassy. He’s contemplating on loving the quiet Sehun or this sassy one. Either way, he’ll have both. _“Get lost Kai.”_

“I wish I could,” Kai says. He really wishes to do as Sehun say, and give the other some space but he cannot do that. They are partially bonded and distance before the full mating will hurt especially the weaker wolf. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Kai tells Sehun causing the white wolf to snort, _“You’ve hurt me enough. This mating bond will do nothing to me.”_

Kai sighs, looking at the stubborn omega and he turns to look at the Alpha King. Kai knows his face says it all. He’s dejected but as he turns to look at the Sehun again, the omega has left the ceremony. He hears the other wolves finally. Most of them pity him for getting rejected by his mate, some are blaming Sehun and some are just clueless. Looking down at his paws, Kai reflects on their words. Technically, he is not rejected but denied. “Do not mind their words Kai.” His father tells him, petting his fur and the wolf alpha leans towards his father’s touch for some comfort.

“You know Sehun very well father.” Kai glances to his father, “What should I do now? How do I convince him to see me as a mate for real?”

The Alpha King drags Kai away from the crowd as the ceremony continues with meals and drinks. New mates seem to be happy and some are beginning to open up. Kai catches his friends leaning close to their mates and their aura happens to be positive. Kai is happy for Kris and Chanyeol. Tearing his eyes away from the crowd, Kai looks at his father and decides to shift back to his human form. The young alpha doesn’t miss the chance to sigh as soon as he stands on two legs. “There are lots of things you don’t know about Sehun, especially his emotions.” The King Alpha speaks, “He has always been a kind, soft hearted person and your actions towards him since the beginning pulled you down to the bottom of the hierarchy.”

“What hierarchy?” Kai asks, confused about the unknown chain.

“The hierarchy of respect and trust,” The King Alpha says, chuckling a little upon Kai’s shocked face. Kai looks away, mentally saying that he should have guessed, “Seems like I have to gain his respect and trust?” Kai ponders out loud and receives an assuring pat on his shoulder.

\--//--

Kai goes back to the ceremony in his human form and sits alone in a corner. He eyes all the mates and studies each of the pair intently. Kris looks rigid and awkward but Chanyeol looks happy and contented. The ceremony ended well despite Kai being the only one denied by his mate. As far as Kai remembers, this has never happened in their pack before but somehow Kai is confident that Sehun will one day open up to him. They are mates for heaven’s sake, how long will Sehun deny him?

Kai looks up at the plate of food in front of him with his brother smiling cheekily. Kai shakes his head, refusing the plate of mouth-watering meal. He is not hungry and his mind is busy thinking about Sehun. “I think I should go look for Sehun,” he tells Chen and the older prince whistles, teasing the younger. “Yeah you should, he could be starving.” Chen hints and Kai takes the cue to quickly get up from his comfortable chair to look for Sehun. He makes a short stop by the food counter and requests for some meat, packed.

Kai glances to the direction Sehun went and dashes off instantly. He sniffs the air for Sehun’s scent and follows the direction guided by the wind. His wolf is excited and restless to see Sehun again. Walking quickly into the familiar jungle, Kai makes sure he has the right direction. The longer he walks, the stronger the scent gets and Kai widens his steps to eagerly meet Sehun. His footsteps come to a halt when he catches Sehun sitting against the tree, probably star gazing. Kai takes a moment to admire Sehun’s looks. He has sharp jawline, something Kai failed to notice earlier. Now as Sehun looks up to the sky, his sharp jaws are prominent. From where he’s standing, Kai could see the sparkles in Sehun’s eyes. Sehun is indeed so beautiful. He may not be perfect but at this point, Kai realizes, he’s more imperfect than Sehun is.

Kai clears his throat and moves closer to Sehun. The omega flinches glaring at Kai as soon as they see each other but Kai chooses to ignore the death glare and sit next to Sehun. Knowing Sehun, Kai quickly grabbed the omega’s hand when Sehun is about to stand, “Sit, Sehun. We… Have to talk.” Kai says, pulling the omega down to sit but Sehun pulls his hand back, opting to stand. Kai looks up to Sehun, staring at the black hair which is illuminated by the moonlight. Sehun’s black hair matches his pale skin and Kai wonders if anything could be more beautiful than Sehun.

The sudden movements from Sehun has the alpha focusing on the omega instead of his hair and Kai’s eyes follows the hand gestures Sehun is making, “Are you saying that we can’t talk, have communication?” Kai asks back to which the omega rolls his eyes. Kai must have been right since Sehun didn’t try to correct him. “I think I can understand you a little,” Kai chuckles hoping to break the barrier between them but Sehun’s expression isn’t changing, and neither is his aura.

“Before I forget, I brought you something to eat.” Kai says, getting up to get the duffel bag he left near a tree and he rummages the content to pass Sehun some meat wrapped in paper. “There are a lot more back at the feast but I couldn’t get you everything since some of it is watery.” Kai explains, handing Sehun a big chicken thigh and some chunks of deer meat. Sehun glares at the meat and at Kai. Kai guesses that Sehun is contemplating on eating. The whole idea of feeding Sehun and getting something for someone to eat is foreign to Kai but a sudden contentment hits him when Sehun takes some of the deer meat in his hand.

“Please eat well, Sehun.” Kai says, smiling a little too widely as he enjoys the scene before him. Sehun takes careful bites of the deer meat and widens his eyes comically. The meat must have matched the omega’s taste buds but as soon as Kai starts to admire the satisfaction on Sehun’s face, the omega turns around. Kai sighs, sulking on his short lasting happiness.

“Sehun,” Kai calls the omega and he watches Sehun stop munching on his meat to briefly give Kai a second of attention. “While you eat, will you hear me out?” Kai asks hoping for a positive answer. Sehun continues eating, not giving Kai any answer, but the alpha is confident the omega is all ears.

“I believe you realize the pull we have. There’s no way I could be joking about wanting to mate you. Like I said, mating is not a joke to me.” Kai starts, still watching Sehun’s back assuming the omega is eating his remaining meat. “We have a lot to fix. Mostly me, and I don’t want you to deny me.” Kai continues, sincerely pouring his thoughts to Sehun. Kai knows he has a lot to fix especially his behaviour and mistakes but without Sehun by his side, he cannot do it. “I believe our wolves have already chosen one another and for that fact, I am accepting you. Please Sehun, do accept me too. I come with a stupid mouth, idiotic behaviour and irrational judgements but I don’t want to be all that with you anymore. I want to be the best companion you’d dreamed of.”

Sehun turns around to face Kai all of a sudden. His eyes are empty. It scares Kai a little since all he did was pour his heart out and Sehun here isn’t showing any signs. Kai feels all his emotions, thoughts and confession are useless. Sehun shakes his head, _“I don’t think my human self will ever accept you. All the things you did to me makes me hate you so much,”_

Kai stills for the second time upon listening to Sehun’s voice. He is desperate to question the omega about it. Kai wants to know how he’s listening to Sehun’s voice without Sehun opening his mouth but an imaginary slap on his head tells Kai that it is all because their wolves are partially connected. “I cannot leave you alone to suffer the denial, Sehun. I will not.” Kai tells the omega.

_“We can be strangers,”_ Sehun suggests, looking away.

“No, at least allow me to be around you. We can get to know each other and fix things up Sehun.” Kai argues hoping to put some sense in Sehun’s head.

_“I cannot trust you. I don’t want to be a fool and heartbroken.”_

“I am not asking you to trust me this instance. I want us to know each other, build a bond.” Kai explains, nailed on the ground although his has a burning urge to crawl over to Sehun and look into the omega’s eyes.

_“No. I am sorry.”_ Sehun says, shaking his head. The omega quickly stands up and dusts his pants, sending Kai a look. As an alpha, Kai is surprised by the reaction but by nature he isn’t wavered by Sehun’s decision. He knows, in the end Sehun will accept him but he will not wait for that moment to fall on them without choice.

“Fine Sehun,” Kai nods, standing up and taking a few steps towards Sehun. He looks into Sehun’s eyes, directly meeting eyes with the wolf in Sehun. The sudden cool breeze sends a sweet scent into Kai’s nostrils. Kai takes a lungful of the sweet scent, enjoying the scent with his eyes closed. It smells so Sehun and Kai open his eyes to see Sehun. Kai realizes their height is almost the same and up close, Kai notices a scar on Sehun’s cheek, “Fine, Sehun.” Kai repeats, whispering the words out. “This will be one sided then,” Kai decides, “I will not let go of you. I am a possessive and protective asshole. I am bad Sehun but I can also be good. You can push me away all you want but I will be there, claiming my mate.” Kai grits, penetrating his eyes right into Sehun’s soul. He catches the change in Sehun’s demeanour.

“You don’t scare me,” Sehun answers.

“I am not scaring you Sehun. I am telling you.” Kai leans closer to Sehun, “I am not the one pushing my mate away, you are.”


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER THREE **

Kai begin taking everyone else lightly ever since the ceremony happened and it’s only the next morning for Kai to feel different. He wakes up with Sehun in his thoughts and walks around thinking about Sehun’s comfort. He’s breathing in Sehun, he’s breathing out Sehun and everything seems to revolve around Sehun. He overhears some of the wolves in the palace talking about the event last night and obviously he becomes the highlight of the talk. They are taking sides; one is supporting Kai, saying Kai deserves someone better and despite his status he didn’t reject the omega. The other one is on Sehun’s side saying that Kai deserves to be rejected for what he has done to Sehun.

Kai scoffs, walking away from them. He doesn’t need anyone deciding what he is supposed to do and what's right or wrong. Kai believes his wolf above everyone else and he trusts his father. He admits to being an asshole but that shouldn’t stop him from mating with Sehun. Kai looks around the compound to search for his brother but he couldn’t find the elder prince anywhere so he decides to check in the open room. In the midst of thinking about Sehun, Kai remembers his duties and it’s safe to reconfirm his positions for today instead of making a fool of himself.

\--//--

Kai gets his orders to patrol the town and for that he chooses to be in his human form only. There’s no need to walk around as a wolf and Kai hopes to see Sehun somewhere amongst the people. He spots Kris and Chanyeol at their same spot, in the small tea hut so he makes his way there. At the same time, Kai glares at some wolves who are trying to start shit about him and instantly, Kai understands what Sehun might have felt all these while. “Good morning assholes,” Kai greets, sitting next to Kris, and the taller wolf spits his tea in surprise. “You… Are you okay? Kris asks, wiping his mouth and Kai tilts his head in confusion. “What?” Kai asks.

“You fucking said good morning?” Chanyeol says in a matter of fact, dry biscuit uneaten in his hand. Kai shrugs, “I also said assholes,” he mumbles and asks about their mates. Chanyeol eats the biscuit and gulps down his tea quickly, “Baekhyun is amazing.” Chanyeol claims, telling them how wonderful the said man is. Kai listens with a smile, happy for his friend but he feels Kris’s gaze on him. Chanyeol goes on about Baekhyun, from their future plans to everything related to their relationship, “Thank goodness you talked, knowing you I thought you’d have mated him last night straight away.” Kai teases Chanyeol, causing the latter to scowl. “I am not like someone here. That someone had a great night,” Chanyeol teases, glancing towards Kris,

“You fucked?” Kai asks, a tad louder. Thankfully no one heard him and he leans closer to know more. “You mated Tae last night?” Kai is surprised since Kris is the wisest among them. “I had to,” Kris answers, glaring at Chanyeol as Kai's ‘why’ is not heard. “He got into heat and it’s wise to mate him.” Kris answers adding more worries and questions in Kai’s mind.

“What about you?” Chanyeol asks Kai, distracting Kai from his thoughts, “Sehun huh? What will you do?” Kris asks and Kai sighs, rubbing his chin, giving his friends a smile. “I am going after him although he rejected me twice to my face.”

“Who does he think he is?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes asking for a refill for his tea. Kai sends Chanyeol a look, unhappy that his mate is being questioned. “He has all the rights to reject me. I have been a douchebag all these years.”

“It’s nice seeing you being responsible for once,” Kris says and Kai snorts, “It’s nice seeing you being wise after all these years.”

“Shut up you guys,” Chanyeol mumbles and slaps Kai’s arm excitedly, “Your mate is here for his morning tea. Go do something tiger!” Chanyeol encourages Kai by being extra noisy until Sehun notices his presence. Kai clears his throat and makes his way towards Sehun, meeting the pale one halfway before he reaches the shack, “Hey,” Kai greets, walking backwards since Sehun didn’t stop. “Let’s have breakfast together,” Kai says making Sehun stop in his tracks to scowl at Kai. Sehun shakes his head, “Why not?” Kai asks and it takes less than five seconds for Kai to know what Sehun means after looking at what got Sehun’s attention besides his mighty presence.

“I’ll be with you, wherever you’re comfortable.” Kai tells Sehun. He honestly wants Sehun to feel comfortable therefore he wants Sehun to know that they don’t have to sit with Kris and Chanyeol or whoever that makes Sehun uncomfortable. Sehun walks ahead, leaving Kai to stand alone and the alpha jogs to join Sehun.

Kai watches at first. He watches how Sehun struggles to get the owner’s attention for his order and from what Kai notices the owner is purposely avoiding Sehun. Kai can’t watch this any longer so to make things easier he does what he does best, “Are you an idiot or are you trying to be an asshole?” Kai asks, getting the owner’s attention which wasn’t difficult at all. So, Kai concludes that the man is ignoring Sehun on purpose.

“What are you saying Kai?” The man asks him and Kai sighs, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He’s not going to order for Sehun. He knows Sehun will hate him more so Kai decides to lecture, “I believe you should treat your customers equally. It’s weird how you understood I’m talking to you so quickly but you refuse to pay Sehun any attention since he has been waving at you for about two minutes.”

“I was not paying attention,” The man says, voice wavering slightly.

“Lies,” Kai scoffs, watching the man take Sehun’s order half-heartedly. But that doesn’t end there. The man continues pressuring Sehun to choose who’s at the same time making gestures to which the man refuses to acknowledge. Rolling his eyes in pure annoyance, Kai walks close to Sehun and jabs the other on the arm, “He’s blind. You got to guide him to menu.” Kai mocks loudly, earning some giggles from his ever supportive best friends and the beta owner glares at Kai, “I’m not blind.”

“Oh? You sure look like you are. Sehun has been pointing at the menu. What’s your problem?”

“Why are you siding with him all of a sudden?” the beta has the audacity to question Kai causing Kai to bark out a laugh. “One, I am on duty here,” Kai announces, remembering his forgotten job and, “Second, you’ve got to respect this man here or else you’ll regret.” Kai warns, pushing away the idea of telling the beta owner that Sehun is his mate. The man scoffs; clearly not affected by Kai’s warning and he couldn’t care less. Kai watches Sehun snap his fingers in front of the man’s face and points on the menu a few times, “He’s making sure you can see,” Kai chuckles, pleased with himself and both the beta and the omega glares at him.

“Sorry,” Kai mumbles to Sehun and silently waits for Sehun’s order to be ready. From the other corner Kai catches Chanyeol and Kris leaving and he yells ‘see you guys later’, shocking Sehun who’s in deep thoughts. When the beta comes back with Sehun’s order, Sehun inspects the drink looking suspicious and mentally teases Sehun, “Should I try the drink for you?” and Sehun turns to look at Kai quickly, _“Shut up.”_

Kai shrugs with his annoying smile and follows the omega out of the shack. _“Why are you following me?”_ Sehun asks him and Kai chuckles softly, scratching the back of his head for no reason, “I am accompanying my mate.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and sips his tea, seconds before spitting it out, “Oh God! Sehun why? Is everything okay!” Kai grabs Sehun’s arm, shaking the omega. Fear creeps into Kai making his wolf anxious and angry. He’s seconds away from skinning the beta owner for poisoning Sehun’s drink but Sehun slaps his hands away and pushes him aside, _“Get off me,”_ Sehun growls, glaring at Kai, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You were choking!” Kai exclaims, standing in front of Sehun so the other couldn’t walk pass him but Sehun avoids Kai by turning to the left. Shaking his head, the alpha follows his omega once again. Kai is still worried and is still on with the idea of skinning the beta owner if anything happens to Sehun.

“ _The tea is tasteless, there’s no sugar.”_ Sehun says, huffing in annoyance and before Sehun could dump the tea cup into the bin, Kai takes it from Sehun’s hold, “I sort of enjoy tea without sugar,” Kai chuckles, sipping the tea and tries his best to make his face as neutral as possible. He can’t let Sehun catch him lying. “Not all the time, sometimes.” Kai says after swallowing the bitterness. He looks away, to lick his lips and make face. The tea is too bitter for his taste buds and Kai could totally relate to Sehun by wanting to spit it out. Kai chuckles, walking next to Sehun with the cup in hand but pushing the bitterness aside,

“It’s a little sweet though,” Kai says, getting Sehun’s surprised attention. The omega is curious. Sehun’s eyebrows are raised slightly and Kai doesn’t need any words from Sehun to explain why, “I could taste you a little,” Kai says, smirking as he stands, waiting for Sehun’s reaction. Sehun blinks at first, but as soon as he gets what Kai means, the omega rolls his eyes and turns around to walk away. “You’re sweet Sehun, very sweet.” Kai says, running after Sehun and he hears the omega grumbling, _“No wonder the tea is bitter. I saw your face early in the morning.”_

\--//--

Sehun walks back to his small home after he managed to lose Kai at the town. They were walking together (Kai was following him) when a sudden issue alerted the Pack’s prince. Sehun was glad; thankful for whatever issue or else Kai would follow him back to his safe haven, which Sehun isn’t ready to expose to anyone; especially Kai. He sighs as he pushed the door open and for a moment Sehun regrets over his bitter tea. He needed a good tea to function throughout the day and since he has to care for three cubs again, he definitely needed that tea but the stupid shop owner had to ruin everything for Sehun.

It has been like that since forever. Sehun had always had trouble getting the beta owner’s attention and even if he did, the tea would either be sweet or bitter. Sehun would consider himself lucky if he had a good, perfect cup of tea. The event half an hour ago was proof on how unlucky Sehun could get despite Kai interfering, making things easier for him. Sehun hears his wolf whining for a reason that he can’t help but be annoyed. It’s waiting for Sehun to praise the alpha for saving his useless ass but Sehun will not. One help will not erase Sehun’s bad memories. One help will not break down the wall he has created for the alpha and one flirty remark will definitely not make Sehun fall for the alpha.

A sudden alpha presence by his door alerts Sehun and he quickly opens his door to greet. He greets the King with gestures since the Alpha King couldn’t read his wolf like Kai could. “How are you son?” The King asks, as Sehun invites the man in. Sehun nods his head with a smile and, _“It’s been ages since you last visited.”_ Sehun tells the man making the older alpha laugh. “I didn’t have a reason. But I knew you were doing well despite Kai being the usual asshole to you.” The King chuckles gesturing Sehun to sit next to him. Sehun denies politely and sits on the floor, next to the king. He has only one comfortable chair.

_“How do you know about it?”_ Sehun questions the man and again, the alpha chuckles. Sehun watches the man who gave him basic education with a frown. “His brother tells me everything and sometimes I hear them from someone else.”

Sehun looks away in silence. He can’t track back all the things Kai did to him but the worst was when he was younger, Kai tripped him on purpose. Sehun had a bad fall. There was a big cut on his knee and elbow and it took Sehun weeks to recover.

“I am not here to talk about the past Sehuna,” Sehun turns to look back at the King, tilting his head curiously. “I am here to talk about your future,” Sehun blinks as the King continues talking, “with Kai.” Sehun shakes his head quickly. He doesn’t want to hear anything about it and he doesn’t want to think about a future with Kai. _“I don’t want to hear anything about it.”_ Sehun answers, pushing his legs up, resting his head on his knees.

“I saw you both as perfect mates,” The King says, looking at Sehun. His eyes, which are looking at Sehun, are compassionate but at the same time, they are sad. “I saw what’s coming for both of you and Kai. You don’t want to miss it.”

Sehun continues shaking his head, adamant with his decision. No one has ever been in his place and no one is allowed to decide for him. _“I am sorry but I cannot let anyone decide my fate.”_

“But did you feel the mating pull? Did your omega see Kai’s alpha as your mate?” Sehun looks up to look at the King. His omega is mewling to spill the truth but he grips his pants tightly and looks away to stare at the floor. Sehun let his mind go free for a few minutes and is thankful for the silence. Slowly, he nods, hoping that the older wouldn’t notice it but the King notices his subtle nod.

\--//--

Days have passed since then and Sehun has been trying to avoid Kai at all costs. Every time Sehun goes to their small town, Kai is there; waiting for him. The alpha says he’s trying to spend his time with Sehun but Sehun doesn’t believe anything Kai says. Kai also seems to be nice to him. There are subtle smiles, helps and assistance which Sehun refuses to acknowledge. One thing Sehun keeps in mind is how the other wolves are looking at him. They all have a certain look on their faces; a look that tells him he's a nobody.

He has always been on the receiving end of that look. The look of disgust, the face making, murmurs and whispers and everything else that’ll have them look down upon his state. Now that Kai is constantly around him; all those has become worse. Sehun tries his best to calm his wolf, who’s seeking his alpha’s comfort. Sehun tries to keep his feelings neutral so he doesn’t fall apart, crying in front of everyone and Sehun tries to ignore everything so that he’ll eventually be forgotten. Sehun tries, thus, he hides himself in the woods, taking care of wolf cubs.

These three tiny wolf cubs are his escape route. They’re pure souls that see him for who he is and not someone who’s imperfect or mute. Sehun loves them dearly. One is brown and the other two are white. Since Sehun has been with them at a very young age (three weeks old), they understand his sign languages easily. One of the white cubs started talking but the other two are still struggling in their baby words. Sehun is proud of them. He was told by their working wolf parents to train the cubs, basic wolf discipline in their wolf forms and Sehun has been doing that ever since he is with the cubs.

Today, it’s the same thing; with Kai cornering him in town, making his omega wolf weak and dependent on the alpha and when Sehun manages to lose Kai in the crowd, he rushes back to his small home to get ready for his own work. Sehun walks to the wood and waits for the three cubs patiently. He promises to wait at the same exact location so that it would be easier for the wolf parent to find him and train the cubs with familiarity. As soon as Sehun spots the cubs, he squats down to welcome them in a hug.

They’re all in their cute wolf bodies and with a smile and blooming heart, Sehun gathers them all in his arms and carries them deeper into the woods. They have the whole day and today is a special day with a good pay. Sehun doesn’t need to ask their parents to know what the special day is all about. He just has to keep the cubs safe, entertained and happy. The weather is nice; sunny with a little wind and Sehun loves weather like this. It tells him that it would be good for the cubs to roll around and maybe have a swim in the shallow river.

He puts them down and all three jump on him, wanting him to change into his wolf form. Sehun tells them to move aside and take a few steps back before breaking into a jump, shifting into a huge white wolf. The cubs run after him, overjoyed with his presence and Sehun could sense happiness. Their little emotions which are not too strong to be called pheromones fill the air. As usual, Sehun guides them to a spot where he could start with basic manners and talk. The cubs don’t really enjoy these sessions but Sehun insist for them to learn something. The white one, who’s two minutes older than the brown is scowling at Sehun. His name is Jae. The brown one, who is second among the three, is called Mist and the youngest, white wolf is called Jasper. They are all boys.

_“Don’t scowl at me Jae.”_ Sehun tells the young one and it flops on its back on the ground, clearly unhappy. _“We learn first then we eat and have fun.”_ Sehun tells the eldest boy, “Will we catch squirrels again?” Mist asks softly to which Sehun licks its tangled fur with a smile, _“I was thinking,”_ Sehun starts, sitting on the ground with all three cubs cuddled around him. The warmth is overwhelming and in a split second, Sehun blinks his eyes. He holds his thoughts before it reaches somewhere he couldn’t help but fall for his alpha. However, his omega is treacherous. “What are you thinking Sehunnie?” The youngest, crawls to face Sehun and bops the white wolf’s head lovingly, prodding it to sit on his paws, “Maybe we could all swim in the river later?” Sehun hums; looking at the cubs expectantly for their reaction and it hits him in an overwhelming tidal wave. Their happy howl becomes music in the woods and Sehun too, howls in return creating a beautiful symphony.

Ignoring the setting sun, Sehun brings all three cubs to the river. Sehun considers this river trip as a reward to all of them. They have had a good learning time, exciting meal time and a few hours of nap for the cubs before Sehun decided to take them for a run to exercise their muscles. For a fact, they ran to the river. For Sehun, it was a fast walk but the cubs were enjoying their run, tripping each other on purpose and now they are all in the river. Mist leaps into the water, Jasper is trying to catch tiny fishes and Jae is soaking himself in a corner. Sehun watches them carefully.

As the sun sets, the moonlight starts to shine through the trees. Sehun could still see the cubs playing happily but his senses begin to warn him. A part of him says that he shouldn’t worry since the alphas are always nearby, guarding the perimeter but Sehun hates how a sudden heavy boulder appears in his heart. It is uncomfortable. Using his whiskers and super hearing senses, Sehun looks around and alerts the cubs. With a glance towards the cubs, he warns them to stay close and walk up to where Sehun is. Sehun stands and walks towards the river bank. He looks around, trying to catch an unusual scent but he couldn’t find or smell anything suspicious.

Even his omega is anxious. Sehun tells the cubs to dry their fur and the little ones shakes the water off and huddles near Sehun’s legs. He senses them, they’re scared _. “Let’s go,”_ Sehun tells them and slowly they turn their backs from the river with Sehun looking around one last time. It should be alright if they walk away quietly and Sehun mentally prays that the cubs would at least get out of the woods safely. The tall, dark trees start to scare the cubs and Sehun tries to coax them into walking faster.

All of a sudden, Sehun catches an unfamiliar scent coming from another direction and looks at the spot. It’s another animal. Sehun doesn’t think that the pack has ever been ambushed by another animal so he fears for the cubs. They are small, too young to protect themselves and before any harm comes their way, Sehun urges them to run, following the trail Sehun has left along the way. Sehun keeps an eye on them and stay alert on the intruder. It is also running and Sehun is sure that it is going after the cub.

Growling as a warning and pushing to the cubs to run faster, Sehun catches a shadow between the trees. Sehun leaps right on time to stand between the cubs and the animal. It’s a tiger; a young alpha. Sehun bares his teeth, standing protectively with the cubs behind him. He may be an omega but he would risk his life to save the young one. The young alpha tiger tries to scare him, growling but Sehun snarls back, eyeing the tiger seriously. In one split second the tiger is launching itself at Sehun aiming for his neck and Sehun stands on his hind legs, bracing the impact.

They are almost the same size but with his age and maturity, Sehun has more strength to push the tiger away, clawing the young one on its back. It leaps back growling at Sehun again and this time it bares his claws to attack viciously. Sehun falls on his back and manages to dodge the hit on his face but unfortunately the tiger gets his arm and pierces him, clawing him deep in the meat. Sehun howls in pain, unconsciously calling for help. He could still sense the cubs nearby and to keep distracting the tiger’s attention on the cub, Sehun has to keep fighting.

Limping on his good paws, Sehun attacks again and this time thankfully he manages to bite the tiger. Sehun wants to desperately spit out the blood in his mouth but as the tiger get back on his legs, Sehun tries to sense the cubs once again. They’re still around, hiding and he has to keep fighting until the intruder backs off. It frustrates Sehun that he can’t verbally warn the tiger so he snarls again, hoping to tell the other to back off. Sehun glances at the tiger’s bleeding neck but his bite wasn’t deep to badly hurt the tiger.

“Back off will you?” Sehun wishes to say but as he mentally warns the tiger, Sehun is stumped by the voice. He didn’t say it out loud and neither he could, so smelling another wolf’s presence, Sehun isn’t surprised to see a brown wolf, majestically making its way towards him. The tiger’s confidence wavers and it lowers its body as a sign of peace. Sehun however doubts the tiger’s intentions. “Trespassing means death and harming wolf cubs is also considered illegal,” Sehun hears the alpha doubting if the tiger could understand.

“I am hungry,” the tiger answers, surprising Sehun but the alpha next to him chuckles sarcastically. “Hunt in your own territory.” Sehun watches their interaction. He should have talked to the tiger but he couldn’t. It saddens Sehun and he glances towards the brown wolf. Sehun blinks his eyes, remembering the cut on his arms. “The cubs smell delicious,” the tiger comments out of nowhere and Sehun bares his teeth once again, moving forward to glare into his eyes, “Sehun… don’t”

“Talk to me omega,” the tiger says, irritating Sehun. Sehun could see it in the tiger’s eyes. It’s enjoying Sehun’s misery, “Would you help or you’re here to enjoy the show?” Sehun asks Kai, still glaring at the tiger and the alpha chuckles, surprising both Sehun and the tiger. “He says you’re an idiot.” Kai laughs, telling the tiger something else and as expected the tiger doesn’t believe the alpha, “He’s mute. How do you know?”

“He’s my mate and I know everything,” Kai growls, sending the young alpha a warning in a low hooded voice. Sehun senses Kai’s alpha pheromones in the air and it takes almost all his will to not submit before the alpha. His omega purrs softly, embarrassing Sehun’s whole existence but he’s glad Kai doesn’t say anything about it. The alpha is still focused on teaching the tiger a lesson. “We have a deal with your pack. So go home.” Kai tells the tiger.

Sehun ignores the alphas conversation and turns around to look at the cubs. He should comfort them and when he tries to sense them, Sehun could only sense two of them. _“Kai, one is missing!”_ Sehun cries in panic, running to the cubs hiding spot and tries smelling the third one. The cubs are hiding behind a tree, underneath a lump of dry leaves. _“Where is Jae?!”_ Sehun asks Mist and Jasper, looking around for the eldest cub. “He’s around. I can sense him. Stay here with the cubs, I’ll be around.” Kai says running off to get the third cub and Sehun stays close to Mist and Jasper. The tiger is still there, watching him with the cubs and from a distance, Sehun could sense the cubs parents coming for their babies. The cubs must have sent a distress call.

“All alone again,” The tiger mocks, irritating Sehun more. Sehun hears the tiger coming closer and he pushes the scared cubs under his body protectively. “Only one,” The tiger says, surprising Sehun with an attack from the back, and the omega rolls his body to throw the tiger off his back. Sehun doesn’t wait this time. He attacks to kill and the tiger keeps his eyes on the cubs. Sehun manages to claw the tiger’s skin off, leaving the tiger to bleed more on his injured spot. The tiger pushes Sehun back, closer to the cubs and Sehun turns them around, punching the tiger to fall far from the cubs. Sehun hisses as his injured paw starts to be of no help and the tiger uses Sehun’s moment of weakness to push him to the ground and bite him on his shoulder blades. He howls in pain. The extruding pain numbs his head and Sehun couldn’t clearly see who’s pulling the tiger off him, biting the tiger on the neck to its death. Sehun takes a deep breath, slowly, painfully.

“Sehun… hey,” he hears Kai. “Hey,” Sehun feels a tap on his cheeks, a piercing pain on his shoulder. _“The cubs,”_ Sehun whispers tiredly to Kai, _“Save the cubs,”_ he begs, looking at Kai through the watery layer in his eyes. The pain is unbearable but Sehun can’t even scream. Sehun realizes he’s in his human form since his hands and legs start to go numb. “Stay with me,” Kai whispers, cradling Sehun in his arms and Sehun notices how Kai’s top is now red. It is not Sehun’s blood. Sehun detects a stench from the blood and he understood that the tiger is dead _. “Cubs,”_ Sehun asks again and he feels Kai’s frustrations. “Stop asking about them! You’re bleeding terribly Sehun.”

“Are they okay?” Sehun asks, ignoring Kai’s words but he seeks the alpha’s comfort. Sehun could doze off with how warm Kai is. Sehun wishes to let his guard down. He imagines himself on a bed of flowers; warm and calming. Sehun knows he’s protected. Kai has his hands around him, holding him and asking him to keep listening, keep talking but Sehun just wants to rest. The last thing Sehun hears is Kai screaming profanities before he blacks out.

\--//--

Kai paces around the room anxiously. Sehun should be up by now but the omega hasn’t shown any sign of waking up and it’s killing Kai. He worries if Sehun had died but he could sense the omega. The omega is in deep pain and he’s weak. Kai tries to sit next to Sehun on the bed but every time he stares at Sehun’s pale face, his alpha gets restless. Kai could still see the tiger’s face in his head. It was wise to kill the tiger and Kai doesn’t regret it one bit. He was warned but Kai doesn’t know how the tiger became brave and starts attacking Sehun once again.

Killing has never been exciting but this time Kai feels the adrenaline in his blood. He was protecting his mate and all he could think of is Sehun’s safety. He needed Sehun safe. “How is he?” Kai turns to see Chen by the door and the older prince walks to the bed, looking at Sehun. “Healing, I assume.” Kai answers with a sigh and reaches out to hold Sehun’s hand.

“You shouldn’t have let Sehun fight the tiger,” The older alpha stares at Kai, hoping for some answers. Kai was there and Kai should have done something not let Sehun fight the tiger on his own. “I wanted to,” Kai answers, rubbing his thumb on Sehun’s hand and he stares at the bright red spots on Sehun’s knuckles. “But I didn’t want him to feel any less than me. I don’t want him to think I am looking down at his abilities.”

“That’s sweet Kai but,” Chen says but stops to walk over to Kai and pats his brother’s shoulder, “Sehun wouldn’t be this injured if you’d have done something sooner.”

\--//--

Sehun takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. He uses his senses to identify where he is and the place is foreign, reeking of a particular alpha. Slowly, Sehun opens his eyes and blinks his eyes to adjust to the surroundings. Somewhere in the corner, he finds a jug of water and tries to reach out to it but the heaviness on his arm reminds Sehun of his injured shoulder. He moves his head slowly to look at the wound. There isn’t one on his arm anymore but he’s topless with a thin blanket covering his body. Sehun tries to push himself up against the headboard with his other hand and all of a sudden he hears a door opening. Distracted by the sound, Sehun brings his eyes to look at the door and to his surprise he finds Kai gaping at him with a towel on his head, “What are you trying to do?” Kai asks him, throwing the towel on the floor and strides to the bed anxiously.

Sehun looks away and tilts his head towards the jug so he could distract his eyes from looking at Kai’s shirtless body. Kai kneels on the bed and crawls towards the water jug and Sehun’s betraying eyes follows Kai, staring at the side on the alpha’s torso, his arms and smooth wide back. “Here,” Kai passes Sehun a cup of water but looking at Sehun’s arm, the alpha crawls closer to Sehun and helps Sehun with the cup. _“I am fine,”_ Sehun tells the Kai, hoping that the alpha could move aside so he could breathe properly.

“Your leg is healed. Only the shoulder is taking some time,” Kai says, looking at Sehun’s lips, waiting for Sehun to open his mouth. “Water?” Kai raises his eyebrows.

_“How are the cubs?”_ Sehun asks slowly raising his hands to take the cup from Kai. His other hand is fine so Sehun doesn’t need Kai’s assistance. He catches the look on Kai’s face but chooses to ignore it. Sehun is stubborn. He gulps down the water quickly, quenching his thirst and takes a deep breath when his throat feels fine. “The cubs are fine. Their parents came to the spot to take them and they wanted to see you but I didn’t allow them.”

_“Why?”_

“You were bleeding badly and I didn’t want the cubs to see you in that condition.” Kai takes the cup from Sehun’s hand and keeps in on the bedside table. Sehun stares at Kai’s shirtless back and thinks about the cubs. He stares blankly on the floor, regretting everything he did earlier. He risked the cubs’ life. He should’ve taken them home and they would be safe. “I don’t think you should regret. The cubs are perfectly safe and fine.” Kai speaks as if he heard Sehun’s thought out loud.

“I risked their lives.” Sehun mumbles.

“No. You risked your life for them.” Kai says, gripping Sehun’s hand. Sehun allows Kai’s warmth to linger for a few seconds before he pulls his hand away, “I should go.” Sehun lifts his legs and tries to push himself up. He cannot stay in the room with Kai unconsciously embracing him in a warm, soothing scent. Sehun feels Kai’s eyes on him but he ignores the alpha to look around for his shirt, _“My shirt?”_ Sehun mumbles, putting his body weight on his good leg, and he hears Kai move from the bed to the wooden rack. “Yours was covered in blood. Wear this.”

Sehun takes the shirt quickly from Kai and fumbles with the buttons. He’s nervous by the way Kai is staring at him. His pale body heats up and Sehun turns around to button up his shirt with some privacy. “It’s late Sehun. Stay here. I’ll be outside.” Kai tells him and Sehun quickly looks up to look through the window. It’s pitch black outside and it hits him that the incident happened during sunset. _“I can’t”_ Sehun shakes his head, limping towards the door.

“I won’t allow you, Sehun.” Kai grabs Sehun’s arm and stand at the door. Sehun glares at the man angrily and tries to push Kai away, _“Move,”_

“It’s fucking late Sehun and I don’t want to risk losing you again!” Kai yells, scaring Sehun for a second but Sehun is adamant with his decision. “I want to go back! I can’t stay here!”

Kai pushes his hair back and paces in front of Sehun frustratingly, “Why? Is it because of me?” Kai asks, demanding an answer from Sehun. “I said you can have the room to yourself.”

Sehun shakes his head again, getting tired of arguing with Kai. Kai should make his life easier by letting Sehun go but he doesn’t understand why the alpha is making a big deal out of this. The faster Sehun gets home the safer it would be for him. _“Please send me home if that will make you feel better but I can’t be here.”_

Ten minutes later Sehun is walking back home with Kai following him silently. Sehun wants to magically be home because the longer he walks, he could feel the pain piercing him. Sehun clenches his teeth and shuts his lips tightly. He has to bare the pain until he reaches home. “Come here,” Kai says, putting his arms around Sehun’s waist but he pushes the other away, mentally growling at the alpha as a warning. _“Don’t touch me,”_ Sehun warns, ignoring his mewling omega. If he could separate his wolf and his human he would because Sehun hates how the omega yearns for Kai.

“Why do you still hate me?” Kai asks as if he doesn’t know why Sehun hates him. _“I have no reason to like you,”_ Sehun spats dragging his legs along the path. He ignore Kai’s crestfallen look but Sehun wonders what makes the alpha think, Sehun would like him.

“How long will you hate me Sehun?” Kai whispers, walking two steps behind him and Sehun ignores the alpha to look at the junction of his house. He’s almost there and Sehun drags his legs faster. “Sehun, answer me please…” Kai begs, quickening his steps to reach to Sehun but Sehun stops to stare at the alpha _, “As long as I can,”_ Sehun decides, staring right into the alpha’s eyes. It’s a staring competition and Sehun stands adamant without looking away. “I am always here if you need me Sehun,” Kai says, looking away and Sehun turns around without saying anything. There’s nothing to say and he’s beyond tired for the day. Sehun needs to rest and must he must rest before an expected greets him unexpectedly.

\--//—

Kai watches Sehun limp away to a small house and watches until the omega is safe and sound between the four walls. Kai stands rooted on the ground, trying to connect to Sehun’s emotions but he couldn’t really sense Sehun even though he’s there. Before he returns to the palace, Kai goes nearer to the house to confirm his doubts. He has to assure himself that Sehun is alright in the house and as he stands close to the brick walls, he hears Sehun’s calm breathing, “He’s sleeping.” Kai mumbles and walks back with a heavy heart.

Kai doesn’t want to leave Sehun alone, not in this condition, not when Sehun is weak and vulnerable. Kai has an intuition that his omega isn’t safe but he trusts the other alphas to guard the perimeter. His brother has sent orders to secure the borders and Kai would be joining them soon. Yet he doubts if it would be another attack. Kai looks around as he walks back. He stares at the trees, memorizes them and catches a hint of sweet scent. It is Sehun’s sweet smell which is engraved deep in the trees.

Kai reaches the palace with guilt. It is brave to say that he left a piece of his heart with Sehun and he scolds himself for being so crazy about his mate who doesn’t care about their status. Kai should have ignored Sehun and ignore everything fate has decided for them. Kai is feeling a lot of frustrations at the moment and at one point, he’s thoughtless. He stands in the middle of the hall, looking blankly at the wall. Kai keeps chanting a question in his head, “What should I do?” he keeps asking, hoping to get some answers.

“You sent him home?” Kai jumps in surprise when he hears his father’s voice coming through the study room. Kai nods, walking towards the older alpha and points towards the scroll in his hands, “I was reading about the agreement we have with the pack across the borders.”

“The tigers?” Kai asks, interested and curious about the details of the agreement. “Yes, and I don’t think we should worry about them attacking us.”

Kai frowns. He is worried. Sehun is involved in this and he doesn’t want Sehun to be hurt, “Are you sure? Sehun…”

“You don’t have to worry about Sehun either. The tiger was an outcast.” Kai rolls his eyes in disbelief. He had thought that the tiger could be an outcast by the way he was behaving. The tiger didn’t even consider the packs’ agreement although Kai mentioned it. “But –, The King Alpha rests his hand on Kai’s shoulder, “You should keep an eye on Sehun. Be very alert.”

“Why – what’s happening?” Kai stutters worriedly. The King Alpha sighs and tilts his head to give Kai a look; it’s playful but also pitiful. “Most newly mated wolves will be having a great time together,”

Kai blinks in confusion. He’s definitely not having any great time with Sehun. Instead, he’s being reminded of how much his mate hates him. “The newly mated omegas will get in heat and the bonding will finally be complete once… I’m sure you know.”

Kai panics, “No…” he mentally cries, “No, no, no,” he shakes his head furiously. Kai hangs his mouth open at the thought of getting intimate with Sehun. It’s not that he’s afraid, but the wall Sehun has put between them scares Kai. If he’s to go further, Sehun might lose his trust in Kai. “Sehun hates me.” Kai tells the obvious to the older alpha and his father laughs. “Being with him every time he needs you will lower his guards, Kai. Sehun needs to know that you’ll always be with him.”


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER FOUR **

Sehun turns around on his straw bed and cries silently over his aching body. He’s in so much pain and his treacherous omega keeps whining for its alpha. Sehun hates to admit that Kai’s presence helped him relax. The moment Kai left the place; Sehun’s body began to hurt. He wanted to call the alpha through their link but his ego is higher than anything else. Sehun tells himself that he could heal without the alpha. He forces his body to heal naturally, without the alpha, without the alpha’s energy. In between sobs, Sehun falls asleep with his hand tucked under his chin.

Hours passed and Sehun shifts on the bed to glance up at the window across him. It’s almost sunrise. Sehun shifts slowly, stretching his limbs and he frowns when there’s a slight burn. He is not healed completely. He hears his omega howling and whimpering in pain but chooses to ignore the wolf and push himself up the bed. Sehun rests for a bit on the bed, staring at his once injured leg. There’s a huge red circle around his ankle. Sehun moves his ankle from left to right, testing the muscles around it and stands at once. He hisses. It’s bearable but something doesn’t seem right with his body.

He has an intuition. Something is definitely wrong with his body and Sehun sits back on the bed, clutching his head. The omega in him howls desperately, but it’s not an inviting or calling howl. It’s a howl that indicates something is coming and his human mind couldn’t grasp what it is trying to say. Sehun lies back on the bed, feeling completely useless as he stares blankly at the roof of his small house. He focuses on his omega and the need it’s having. Something must be bothering the omega to howl desperately. Sehun hears the word ‘mate’ from somewhere in his head. It repeats as a whisper inside his head, making Sehun question the whole situation.

Sehun twists on the bed when a sudden pain in his lower abdomen attacks him. He bites his lips in a silent cry. He holds onto his stomach and wipes his tears. He has never felt such pain before and this is worse than the pain he feels during his mild heats. Sehun widens his eyes upon realization. It could be his full heat cycle. It must be the heat cycle and Sehun shivers at the thought of it. A full heat cycle happens only when an omega has a mate. Sehun cries, whimpering in pain on the bed. To be exact; a needy pain. Sehun refuses to call Kai. He doesn’t want to accept the alpha as a mate and he doesn’t want to be seen in a weaker situation.

Yet, the omega howls taking charge, overpowering Sehun’s human will. Sehun starts to sweat and tremble on the bed and as the omega acts on its own thought, Sehun grips the bed. He tries to control his breathing and control the heat attacks. He can make through this heat without the alpha. There’s so much going on in his head and Sehun prays that Kai doesn’t get the omega’s telepathic call. He doesn’t want Kai around him.

Sehun twists and turns on the bed desperately. Sehun couldn’t think straight any longer. _‘Alpha’_ he hears the omega seeking out for its mate and Sehun shuts his eyes tightly. Minutes seem like hours and the omega starts to howl for attention. Sehun shakes his head against his hand. He doesn’t want Kai finding him but the omega calls out for the alpha repeatedly. It’s a call for attention, help and care. Those are the last three things he needed from Kai of all people..

“Sehun!” Sehun mewls on the bed, embarrassed, angry and desperate. His emotions start to go haywire with the presence of the alpha, “Sehun! open the door!” Kai bangs on the door repeatedly and Sehun continues to turn on the bed. He hears Kai curse and mentally repeats the word. Sehun catches the smell in the air. It’s his mating scent that will most probably trigger the alpha’s mating sense. “Open the door Sehun! Let me see you!” Kai bangs on the wooden door again. Sehun turns around on the bed, rubbing his hips against the bed for some friction. The need is occupying his mind.

Still, Sehun’s human mind refuses to let the alpha see him in his weak times. “I’m going to break the door down Sehun!” Kai warns and he growls, warning the alpha before he does something stupid. _“Go away, I don’t need you.”_ Sehun hopes that would chase Kai away, clenching the bed as he releases a moan. He hears the alpha grumbling something about ‘mating heat’ and Sehun arches his back, shaking his head. “You don’t need me, but my mate needs me. I want to help the omega.” Kai says softly against the door and by instinct, Sehun drags his weak body to the door.

Sehun stops by the door and leans close to it, closing his eyes in pure pleasure. The alpha smells so nice, calming Sehun’s haywire pheromones. “See Sehun, you’re feeling better.” Kai speaks from behind the door and Sehun unconsciously rubs his face against the door, “Stop being so stubborn.?” Kai speaks nicely, convincing Sehun that he’ll be helping Sehun the best he can. Yet, Sehun hesitates. This is the first time he’s getting help from an alpha and on top of that, he’s getting help from Kai. Sehun releases a sigh and unlocks the door, leaving it a jar slightly.

“God, Sehun you…” Kai gets inside and pauses to take a good look at Sehun. Sehun looks away, gripping his pants tightly. He forces his knees to hold his weight but Sehun wishes to give up and fall in Kai’s arm. He could smell that calming scent from the alpha; protecting him, soothing his nerves and most importantly, the alpha’s presence is giving the omega an unknown assurance.

“Sit, Sehun…” Kai guides Sehun back to the bed with his palm on Sehun’s lower back. The omega mewls and keen in to the alpha’s touch. He ignores Kai’s mumbling about having to help himself in the kitchen to get Sehun some water. Sehun lies back on the bed, a little relieved that the shooting, piercing pain has lessened. He hears the alpha rummaging through his shelves. He then hears the tap running and in seconds, the alpha is back to him with a cup of water. Kai sits on the bed next to Sehun, “You need water. You have to stay hydrated.” Kai tells him, helping Sehun up to sit on the bed.

Sehun takes the cup and disregards the heat coming from the alpha. If he has healed, Sehun wouldn’t need the alpha around and that assures Sehun to bear with Kai for now. Sehun looks up to the alpha when the other isn’t saying anything, _“What are you looking at?”_ Sehun questions in annoyance making the alpha chuckle lightly. Kai smiles as he pushes his hair back and Sehun feels backed up against the wall by the alpha’s charms. He is trapped. “I am looking at you,” Kai answers, glancing down to look at Sehun’s injured legs, “Can I see it?” Kai asks nicely and without thinking, Sehun nods and Kai takes Sehun’s legs, placing it on his thighs.

“The healing process is going smoothly now,” Kai says with a smile, massaging Sehun’s legs lightly. Sehun fixes his gaze on the alpha that’s tending his leg. It is confusing Sehun more and more. The omega part of him has completely fallen for the alpha; trusting the alpha and allowing the alpha but there’s this one part of him which is always doubtful. _“How could you tell?”_ Sehun questions the alpha and Kai smiles again, looking at Sehun with the kindest eyes he has ever seen. Sehun has never seen Kai looking so contented and at peace. His emotions are raw in his eyes making Sehun’s walls crumbles inch by inch.

“I can feel your tissues working on the healing process.” Kai starts, glancing at Sehun’s legs. The contrast between Sehun’s skin and his skin makes Kai smile and he looks at Sehun once again, “Mates help each other heal and in future if anything happens to me, your presence will quicken my healing process.” Kai explains and the omega stares at the alpha in awe. _“You’re actually quite smart.”_ Sehun says, running his mouth even before he could think but thankfully the alpha chuckles, “People have various impressions on me but now I think I am more curious about your impression on me.”

\--//--

Kai stares at Sehun’s sleeping figure as the omega takes relaxed breaths. He stares at the small red patch on Sehun’s shoulder and legs. It’s healing rapidly and the alpha in him is extremely thankful and happy to be able to help and heal its omega. Kai did feel weird in the morning like there’s boulder in his chest. He tries to connect to Sehun to make sure the omega is alright but he couldn’t sense anything. As he gets on with his morning routine, waiting for Sehun at the shack, Kai gets restless. The omega hasn’t arrived yet and the sudden faint stress call alerts him. Kai believed he was overthinking but as the stress call gets louder, Kai hears the omega’s mewls and cries. He rushes to Sehun, running with all his might. He worries for the omega but as he nears Sehun’s little house, Kai smells the air – heat.

Kai looks around the house, getting bored by just sitting on the bed looking at Sehun. He might have counted Sehun’s eye lashes, per minute breath and everything else that’ll help him pass time. Kai even counted the lines on Sehun’s lips but decided to drop the idea since staring at Sehun’s lips for a long time is a bad idea. Kai gets off the bed to look around. Sehun’s little house is cosy. It is as big as his room in the palace and Kai isn’t surprised by how complete is it. There’s a small fireplace, washroom and cooking corner and a well outside the house. He turns to stare at the fireplace, thinking about making a meal for Sehun. The omega would need to eat as soon as he gets up and Kai couldn’t make an omelette. He takes a quick glance at Sehun who’s still sleeping soundly. He will have enough time to go back to the palace and get some food for both of them.

Kai makes his way back to Sehun’s home after securing some healthy meals for the omega. Along the way, he picked a red flower to present to the omega, but his leisure walk is halted when Kai gets a wave of Sehun’s heat. He hears the omega crying, but this time not in pain. Kai runs to the house quickly and he hears the omega whining for him through their bond. There’s a weird need in the omega’s call and it affects the alpha. Kai starts to get restless and by the time he reaches, the omega is in full heat with his mating scent filling the air sweetly. Kai’s alpha growls opening the door hastily and he finds Sehun spread out on the bed without his shirt.

“ _Alpha_ ,” the omega moans in pleasure turning on the bed to lie on his stomach. Kai swallows thickly at the sight but he’s quick to pull himself together to lock the door and keep the food he brought to the kitchen. Kai walks back to sit next to Sehun, with another cup of water and he taps Sehun’s bare back softly to alert the omega, “Water, Sehun.”

Sehun shakes his head, “ _I don’t want water.”_ The omega whines, bringing his hands under his stomach and Kai keeps a close eye on the omega’s actions. Sehun starts moaning and it doesn’t take Kai long to guess what the omega is doing with his hands. The scent that fills the room triggers the alpha but Kai keeps him calm and looks away. He should not be doing anything if Sehun doesn’t want him to. Sehun’s breathy moans dries Kai’s throat and Kai brings his gaze to look. His alpha growls, itching to touch the omega but Kai refuses to move. Sehun mewls on the bed; flushed and sweaty. His mouth is open and his eyes are tightly shut.

The alpha in Kai wants to help Sehun. The omega is in need; a desperate need to be touched by the alpha and Kai wants nothing more than to help him. His moves forward; slowly with careful steps and sits next to Sehun. Sehun whines and shifts to look at Kai with his half lidded eyes. Kai could see the omega’s frantic begging. Kai grips the straw bed in agony. He is here to help Sehun but Kai isn’t sure anymore. “Tell me when I can do to help you.” Kai says, hoping the omega would tell him and lessen his burden of thoughts.

“ _Hold me,”_ Sehun answers quickly which surprises Kai. Before he could react, Sehun is already shifting on the bed, making some space for Kai. Sehun isn’t his usual self. Kai understands that this all the heat that’s affecting the omega’s thoughts yet he demands for his own stand. “Should I lie next to you?” Kai asks, tilting his head slightly to look at the omega and gets surprised by the tone in his own voice. Sehun nods and Kai could see a layer of sweat forming all over the omega’s body. Kai moves with a smirk and he hears the omega whining, begging to be touched. Something sparks in Kai’s head;

Kai makes himself comfortable on the bed and pulls the omega to lie next to him. Happily, Sehun snuggles close to the alpha. Kai kisses the crown of Sehun’s head and rubs the omega’s arm, moving in circles. Sehun shifts, aligning his hips with Kai’s and the alpha glances down to the omega’s hips. He spots a bulge in the omega’s pants and quietly scoffs, looking at his own hard on. Thankfully, Kai is more restrained. He is still able to control his emotions. Sehun breathes softly in the crook of Kai’s neck, falling asleep as the heat dies off.

Kai chuckles as he watches Sehun. He has never experienced an omega in heat before. This is Kai’s first experience and he has a lot to say about it. This will not be his last experience. There are hundreds to come and he wants to have all those with Sehun. It is amusing for Kai how an omega could be a whole different person during heats. It could be their real and raw emotions but Kai doesn’t want to be sure with Sehun. Kai holds Sehun tightly, embracing the omega with love.

Sneakily, Kai traces Sehun’s waistline. He brings his eyes to every inch of Sehun’s bear body and admires the beautiful omega. He surely made a mistake by bullying Sehun and making fun of the omega’s disabilities. Sehun is more than his little defect. “I am sorry for everything,” Kai whispers into Sehun’s ears and the omega shifts to rub his face deep into Kai’s neck. Kai smiles happily knowing that Sehun would smell like him from now on.

\--//--

Kai stops to sniff the air. He is resting under a tree behind Sehun’s home and he sniffs the air again to reconfirm. Something is different in the air and he glances at Sehun’s home curiously. He knows Sehun is safe asleep but the change in the air alerts the alpha. Kai ignores it at first but as time passes, the air starts to get heavy. It smells like heat all over again but this time, there’s slick. Kai stares at the back door getting a pull from his mate. Sehun needs him again.

Kai widens his eyes as soon as he steps in the house. If the smell outside was heavy, things are worse in the house. Sehun’s sweet omega scent is luring Kai to devour his mate. Kai makes his way to the bed to see Sehun but to his own surprise the omega is naked with a finger in his leaking hole. Kai gapes at Sehun. His presence alerts the omega and Sehun arches his back, crying in need. Kai could hear Sehun’s moans and whines clearly in his head. _“Alpha please…”_ Sehun begs, pushing his fingers deep into his aching hole. Kai takes a moment to comprehend the situation, “Did you put scent blockers around the house?”

_“Yes,”_ Sehun cries, turning around to hump the bed and expose his hole to Kai. Kai is already hard and there are alpha pheromones in the air which is causing the omega to use his hands and pump his aching member. _“I don’t want any alpha smelling me in my heat, only my alpha, only you,”_ Sehun cries moving his hands faster begging Kai to take him. “Sehun are you sure?” Kai asks, moving closer to Sehun and he swears the omega’s sweet scent is driving him crazy. If he wants, he’d pound Sehun this instance.

_“Please, it hurts. Take me,_ breed _me.”_

\--//--

Sehun doesn’t want to repeat himself and thankfully the alpha does as he’s told. Kai gets on the bed and kneels on Sehun’s side with his eyes raking Sehun’s naked body hungrily. Kai pulls off his shirt and leans down to sniff Sehun on the neck. Kai smells so heavenly and Sehun brings his hands up to touch the alpha, pull the alpha lower. Kai teases him with a smile, kissing his neck softly and Sehun suffers with his shaft pulsating terribly. “My beautiful omega,” Kai praises, using his thumb to circle around Sehun’s leaking tip. Sehun trembles on the bed, leaking more slick and precum.

Kai leans down to softly capture Sehun’s lips, moulding their lips together in a beautiful symphony. It feels like a complete blessing to kiss and Sehun, in his hazy state of mind wishes to keep kissing Kai. Kai continues to suck his lips, expertly guiding Sehun throughout the kiss until Sehun breaks free to take a deep breath. Sehun blinks his eyes to stare at the alpha. Kai looks so magnificent with his good looks, swollen lips and messy hair. Sehun might have gripped Kai’s hair unconsciously and he’s not sorry.

Kai lowers his head to kiss the juncture of Sehun’s neck and he tilts his head, giving Kai more access to his skin. Kai nips his skin, kissing and sucking and Sehun arches his back, pulling the alpha lower. Sehun tries to rub his heavy shaft against Kai but his whines alerts the alpha. Kai chuckles playfully and removes his pants as if he understood Sehun’s whines. The sight of the alpha’s long, thick shaft has got Sehun leaking more and without wasting any time, Sehun begs for Kai to do something.

It feels like a blink of an eye; Sehun was sucking his alpha’s cock moments ago and now he’s on all fours, exposing his hole for the alpha to breed him. “Please, please…” Sehun begs, looking at Kai from over his shoulders and Kai leans forward to place a kiss on Sehun’s lips. Sehun chokes on his sobs and cries in pleasure when Kai’s thickness breaches his hole. Kai’s grunts and growls, telling Sehun that the alpha is pleased too. Sehun takes some moments to adjust to Kai’s size. In the meantime, Kai maps Sehun’s back, reaching to his front to pump Sehun’s aching member.

Kai asks Sehun if he’s ready and inside him Sehun feels Kai growing. With a nod, Kai starts moving languidly. The friction is maddening. Sehun could feel every inch of Kai connecting to him and it is unbelievable to start feeling Kai’s pulse and emotions. Sehun grunts and moans as tears gather by the corner of his eyes each time Kai hits his sweet spot. It tingles. It puts a knot in Sehun’s stomach and he clenches around the alpha’s cock, “I’ll mark you Sehun,” Kai whispers, leaning to lick Sehun’s neck. The moment Sehun feels Kai’s teeth on his skin; Sehun reaches his peak, sputtering white on his bed and inside him, Kai fills him. Sehun falls on his front on his bed and Kai pulls Sehun to lean on his chest without pulling out, “Give me some time,” Kai tells, kissing Sehun on his neck where the mating mark is.

\--//--

The days of continuously making love comes to an end. Kai takes a deep breath as the clean, fresh air flows into his lungs. There aren’t any heat scents in the air. The scent that makes Kai’s alpha desires the omega in the dirtiest way. There aren’t any spicy and woody scents in the air to make the omega submit to the alpha. In the four days, Kai has dutifully fulfilled all of Sehun’s needs – from feeding the omega to pleasuring the omega, Kai has done it all.

He glances down to look at Sehun who’s peacefully sleeping on his chest. Sehun’s black hair tickles Kai’s neck but Kai ignores it, loving how it reeks of his omega. He smiles, liking the way Sehun smells in general. Sehun smells like him. Sehun smells of a happy alpha and most importantly Sehun smells intoxicating. Kai kisses Sehun’s forehead, massaging Sehun’s bare shoulder in circles.

Kai thinks of all the things he could do with Sehun after this. As he waits for Sehun to rise from his sleep, Kai makes plans. The first thing he should do is apologize to Sehun for being a dick in the past years. Staying with Sehun for almost six days now, Kai could see that Sehun is a great person, a wonderful wolf mate and Kai was nothing but stupid. The next thing Kai would do is ask Sehun to move in with him but Kai doesn’t mind if Sehun rejects the offer. He could stay here with Sehun, in this small home. It’s a lot more comfortable and he would have Sehun for his own.

There is a lot more Kai wishes to do but Sehun’s movements stops Kai from imagining. “Good morning,” Kai greets warmly, looking at Sehun as the omega flutters his eyes open. The smile on Kai’s face seems permanent as he continues staring at Sehun as the omega stretches. Sehun’s mind is blank, probably still sleepy but as soon as they look at each other, Kai hears a loud shattering from somewhere in his mind.

_“You can go. I don’t need you anymore.”_ Sehun says, pushing himself off the straw bed. Kai stares at the omega surprisingly. He’s hurt and confused. “You want anything to eat? I can get it for you.” Kai asks assuming that maybe Sehun is moody but the disinterest and hate coming from the mating connection scares Kai. Is Sehun back to hating him after the endless love making? “Sehun…” Kai calls, going after Sehun. He finds the omega at the back, outside of the house. Sehun has his fingers in his hair, and he is crying out of frustration.

“What is wrong Sehun? Why are you crying?” Kai asks, moving closer to Sehun, step by step. He is cautious as Sehun’s emotions are all over the place. The omega seems to be crying over a mistake and Kai refuses to believe the mistake Sehun is hinting at. Kai places his hand on Sehun’s shoulder but Sehun pushes him off and turns to face Kai with a glare. Kai looks at Sehun’s red face and bloodshot eyes. _“I remember you saying…”_ Sehun starts. Despite not being able to listen to Sehun’s voice, Kai could imagine how upset Sehun is, _“If you were given a choice you wouldn’t mate with someone like me.”_ Sehun says, clenching his fists.

Kai stares at Sehun in disbelief. Kai remembers saying it but he didn’t think Sehun would hear him. Kai is slumped by a boulder of regret and heartbreak and these emotions aren’t coming from Kai. They are coming from Sehun. “Sehun…” Kai tries to say his apologies but Sehun’s tears zips him up, _“Go on. Brag to your friends that you have mated me.”_ Kai hears the omega growling angrily.

“I am not telling anyone Sehun!” Kai shouts, stopping Sehun from spluttering nonsense that would hurt them both. “You’re my mate damn it! And protecting you is my duty!”

“So it’s all about duty. Leave, Kai. You never liked me. So come back only when you’re obliged to.” Sehun says, shutting Kai up and runs into the woods. Kai cups his face and massages his temples. He didn’t imagine a morning like this. Kai sighs, staring at the ground under his feet. “I surely disliked you in the past Sehun, but not now.” Kai mumbles to himself, bringing his gaze up to stare at the path Sehun went. He should go after Sehun, he should talk to Sehun but Kai doesn’t want to move from the spot. How should he mend things with Sehun?

\--//--

A month has passed since Kai left the house but Sehun could still smell the alpha. It is as if, Kai has rubbed his scent on each and every part of Sehun’s little home reminding Sehun that Kai is around despite being pushed away. Kai has indeed been around. Sehun knows when the alpha is nearby and he is always alone, around Sehun’s home. In the mornings, Sehun will have his hot tea delivered at his footsteps. There will be a toast and sometimes a flower. Sehun doesn’t want to question the alpha about it since he’s not disturbed by the alpha’s presence. Unknowingly, Kai’s presence brings tranquillity to Sehun’s messed up emotions.

Sehun had been asking himself if Kai is genuine and honest with their relationship. Sehun doesn’t want to be heartbroken, embarrassed, and bullied again. If he has to go through the negativity all over again, it is best if he leaves the pack for real. Sehun spends his time thinking and remembering how Kai took care of him during his heat. Kai was nice and sweet. His touches are polite and respectful. His kisses are possessive and powerful and his hugs are protective. Sehun blames it on his heat for loving all those gestures but now he misses them.

Sehun doubts if he has been too harsh on the alpha. Maybe Kai has changed and Sehun remembers getting a wave of Kai’s emotions. The other was broken too. When Sehun pushed him away, Sehun felt Kai’s heart dropping from a thousand feet. It felt like the alpha had died a little. Sehun opens the door to see another packet of hot tea at his doorstep. He takes it and sniffs the remnants of Kai. A part of Sehun scolds him for being pathetic; he is aching for his alpha after pushing the other away.

Sehun walks to the small town after finishing his tea. He’s aware of the other wolves’ glances towards him. Some of them smiled at him and Sehun remembers them not smiling before this. Sehun frowns uneasily. A sight of a corn stall attracts Sehun’s attention and he makes his way there nervously. Sehun never came to this stall before. He was never a fan of corn but today, a weird desire requires him to taste it. As he nears the stall, the sweet scent filled his nostrils, exciting Sehun. He fidgets in front of the stacks of corn. There are cooked corn, boiled corn and raw corn. There’s also corn mixed with butter. Sehun’s mouth waters hungrily.

“What can I get you?” the owner asks and Sehun swallows his saliva to identify the man’s wolf. He’s an alpha. Sehun points the corn and butter, “Butter corn?” he asks to reconfirm and Sehun nods, concealing his smile behind his hands. He doesn’t want to look too excited over corn.

“Sehun?” Sehun turns around upon hearing Kai’s surprised voice. Sehun is surprised too and Kai glances over Sehun’s shoulder to look at the man preparing Sehun’s order. Sehun senses Kai’s hesitancy. Sehun’s omega urges Sehun to talk to the alpha, lure the alpha to come close and he clears his throat to send the alpha an awkward smile. That has the alpha tilting his head cutely, “Is he your mate, Prince Kai? He smells a lot like you.” The alpha speaks getting Sehun’s attention and Kai chuckles, walking closer to stand next to Sehun.

The stall owner passes Sehun his buttered corn and looks at them both expectantly, “This is Sehun, my mate.” Kai introduces and the other alpha beams happily. “But he doesn’t speak?” the alpha asks Kai and Sehun panics. His facial expression falls, waiting to be called someone with disabilities but Kai’s answer surprises Sehun, “He only talks to me, Alpha Ho. I am the special one.” Kai says with a smile, ignoring Sehun who’s close to tears. He didn’t expect Kai to say that.

Sehun walks away with the corn in his hand, walking towards the corner of the junction so no wolf could see him wiping his tears. “You’re crying again?” he hears Kai behind him and Sehun shakes his head. _“I am overwhelmed.”_ Sehun replies, staring at his corn. He wants to eat it but he no longer has the mood to eat it.

“You thought I wouldn’t call you my mate?” Kai asks, now standing in front of Sehun, lowering his head to look into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun nods, “Let me make it up to you Sehun,” Kai says, caressing Sehun’s arm. Sehun shuts his eyes tightly, enjoying the alpha’s touch and when it stops, Sehun whines.

“You smell different Sehun,” Kai says, giving Sehun a look from head to toe. Sehun shakes his head, _“I smell like you. The alpha at the stall said I smell like you.”_ Sehun tells Kai. Yet Kai is looking at Sehun, examining him to detect the difference. “Not to alarm you but normally we can only smell mated wolves, though we can’t tell who the mate is.”

_“Surely he knows who your mate is,”_ Sehun answers, rolling his eyes. He doesn’t see what is there to fuss about. It could be the regular scent marking. “He didn’t recognize you Sehun but he could smell me on you.”

Sehun makes faces and shakes his head, _“You’re confusing me.”_ Sehun says, taking a bite of the corn. _“Oh God, the taste.”_ Sehun grimaces but takes another bite, _“I hate it but I want to keep eating it. What sorcery is this?”_ Sehun cries, pouting at the corn, glaring at Kai and continues taking bites of the corn.

“Sehun,” Kai grabs Sehun’s arm. Sehun stares at Kai with a pout, “I am suspecting something.” Kai says and Sehun detects Kai’s nervousness, a little excitement and doubts. Sehun questions the alpha about it but Kai ignores his questions and requests Sehun to follow him. Sehun didn’t want to follow the alpha. He wants to eat his corn in peace but when Kai politely, sweetly asks Sehun to follow him, Sehun couldn’t say no.

Sehun taps Kai’s shoulder repeatedly, alerting the alpha about something. He cannot contain his excitement and forces Kai to hold his corn. “Wha- Sehun?” Kai calls going after Sehun who’s running after three toddlers. Sehun tries to call them using his link, but he couldn’t and neither he could use his voice. “Are they the cubs you were looking after the other day?” Kai asks, looking at Sehun for some answers and Sehun nods, keeping his eyes on them. _“Yes. Jae, Jasper and Mist,”_ Sehun says, asking Kai to call them over.

Kai calls them over and the toddlers turn around, beaming from ear to ear. Sehun waves, calling them over and the toddlers run towards Sehun, leaving their relative’s side. _“Look at them. So cute, Oh my God come here my babies,_ ” Sehun kneels, opening his arms to welcome them with hugs and kisses but as soon as they nears him, all three started frowning _. “What is wrong?”_ Sehun asks them, making simple gestures so they could understand him. It is different to see the cubs in two legs. All three of them look adorable in their small clothes.

“You smell different.” Jasper says, pouting unhappily and Mist nods, agreeing with Jasper. Sehun sends Kai a look, _“Why do I smell different?”_ Sehun asks Kai, _“Do I smell like him?”_ Sehun asks the kids and if they say Sehun smells like Kai, he would have an answer for that. “You smell like Alpha Prince,” Jae says and Sehun notes how the kids regard Kai as Alpha Prince, “but,” Mist interrupts, tilting his head, eyes boring into Sehun’s, “You smell sweet like the honeycomb.”

_“That’s good. Nothing is wrong with smelling like honeycomb.”_ Sehun smiles to the kids as he reassures them. Sehun squats down, hoping for them to give him a hug but the little wolves still wouldn’t give him one. _“Don’t I deserve a hug?”_ Sehun asks sadly and beside him, Sehun senses Kai’s anxiousness. He sends Kai a look, questioning the alpha’s emotions. Jae shakes his head and whispers something into Mist’s ear and Mist gasps, telling Jasper about it. “Jae says we cannot hug you.” Jasper blurts the secret out surprising Sehun.

Kai shuts the kids up instantly with a ‘shush’ but the damage is done. Sehun lowers his head and starts tearing. A wave of guilt floods in his mind. The children must have felt unsafe around Sehun since the day of the incident and Sehun glares at the ground angrily. He had tried his best to protect them. Sehun wants to yell and scream, shout his lungs out but he could only shed angry tears and walks away before he hurts anyone unintentionally. Sehun stomps away leaving Kai to say something about manners to the kids.

“Sehun! Wait!” Kai runs after him and Sehun turns around angrily, bumping into Kai. Sehun feels Kai’s hand around his waist and the anger in his head subsides. _“What is wrong with me?”_ Sehun questions Kai, looking into Kai’s brown orbs. They’re standing so close that Sehun could feel Kai’s hot breath against his cheeks. Kai runs his hands up and down Sehun’s back, comforting Sehun’s nerves and Sehun wishes to melt just by looking at Kai’s soft, comforting eyes. Kai pulls Sehun closer and hugs him. The walls around Sehun crumble and he melts in Kai’s comfort. _“Alpha,”_ Sehun whispers softly, sensing Kai’s rapid heartbeat around him.

“You’re having little ones Sehun, our little ones.” Kai whispers, hugging Sehun closer in a cocoon of comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER FIVE **

Sehun is lying on the bed with his top rolled up and he shakes in various emotions as the healer examines his stomach. Sehun is nervous, excited, happy, anxious and curious. His haywire emotions results to various scents and possible injury on Kai’s arm. He has been gripping Kai’s arm for the past five minutes. To distract himself, Sehun looks around Kai’s room. This is Sehun’s first time in Kai’s room and the alpha’s earthy scent is lulling Sehun to sleep. The palace occupants gave Sehun a look when Kai brought Sehun to the palace. Those on the streets were staring when Kai hugged Sehun. And now the omega healer is looking at Sehun, waiting to break the suspense. “Is everything okay?” Kai asks, interlacing his fingers with Sehun.

The healer smiles, “First of all, pregnancy works differently for shape shifters like us. Humans have nine months while the wolf’s gestation is around 75 days.” The healer explains and Sehun swallows nervously. Explanation about pregnancy would mean that he’s pregnant and Sehun grips Kai’s hand tighter. Kai rubs Sehun’s hand softly with his eyes fixed on the healer. Sehun begins to feel calm by looking at Kai. Distracted by his thoughts about Kai, Sehun hears the healer calling him. “You’re 15 days pregnant. In the human world, you’re almost 3 months.”

Sehun blanks, not knowing how to react to the information. Kai turns to look at Sehun, waiting for Sehun to say something but since Sehun is speechless and motionless, Kai leans down to kiss and hug Sehun. Sehun receives genuine happiness from Kai. The alpha is on cloud nine and Kai is still hugging Sehun, rubbing his cheeks on Sehun’s hair. Kai is happy with the news. Sehun watches the healer leave the room and Kai comes in view. Kai is now sitting in front of him, on the bed with his eyes lowered. “How do you feel Sehun?” Kai asks, slowly bringing his eyes to look at Sehun. However, Sehun catches Kai looking at his stomach before meeting eyes with Sehun.

_“This is so much to process,”_ Sehun answers honestly. His answer causes Kai to frown and Sehun clearly understands the reason to it. Sehun shifts to sit, leaning against the headboard and Kai keeps watching Sehun. “Tell me about it.” Kai says and Sehun glances at the alpha timidly. There are so many questions in Sehun’s mind but he is more insecure than curious. _“Us.”_ Sehun answers; simple and short. Kai sighs deeply and looks away.

Sehun takes a moment to look at Kai, to study the alpha. Sehun thinks of that time Kai chose him as mate up till now. The alpha cared for him, stood by him and did everything for Sehun despite being pushed away. The inner him tells Sehun that Kai is a good man; he’s nice, sweet and caring. A little romantic too, but Sehun couldn’t bring himself to accept all of Kai for his past.

“What should I do to gain your trust Sehun?” Kai asks, barely audible in Sehun’s ears. The man looks lost and confused. Sehun yearns to be near Kai, comfort the alpha but he hates how stubborn he is, how difficult it is to move towards Kai and rest his head in Kai’s lap. “I made a mistake Sehun but us, the _baby,_ is not a mistake. I cherish you and I am already in love with our baby.”

_“Why did you hate me so much?”_ Sehun questions Kai all of a sudden and the alpha looks at Sehun with regret _. “What have I done to you? Why did you treat me like I am nobody?”_ Sehun asks, sobbing in his hands. He is aware of his mixed emotions, sometimes feeling contented, sometimes confused and now he’s lost and hungry. Yes, he is hungry and he’s craving something sweet and creamy. Kai shifts and crawls to sit next to Sehun by the headboard. He pulls Sehun close, putting an arm around Sehun and Sehun leans on Kai’s chest.

“I don’t think I ever hated you Sehun.” Kai says, playing with the hair on Sehun’s neck. Sehun listens to Kai intently, “Whatever I did to you was out of frustrations. I didn’t know you were mute and I hated to see how you couldn’t defend yourself.”

_“Your father knew about me,”_ Sehun reminds Kai, rolling his eyes. Kai’s chest is so comfortable. Better than his straw bed and better than the bed they’re sitting on. Sehun could forget all his troubles, worries and give in to Kai. But, still Sehun would want Kai to justify himself. “There’s so much I don’t know and you were one of them. I hate to see how you let others bully you, myself included.” Kai says, bringing his free hand to make circles over Sehun’s stomach. Sehun mewls softly, shutting his eyes in pleasure. He rubs his face in the crook of Kai’s neck with a wave of contentment.

“ _You could have helped me,”_ Sehun mumbles without thinking and cringes how whiny he sounds. Sehun ignores the heat on his cheeks and focuses on the rumble in Kai’s chest as the alpha chuckles, “I think you’re more capable than you think you are. If you didn’t notice,” Kai says, playing with Sehun’s hair, “The day at the shack, I didn’t help you directly.” Sehun releases a low growl when Kai takes his hand off his stomach, “And the night of the attack, I let you deal with the tiger until the tiger crossed the line. You-,”

_“Kai,”_ Sehun calls the other, blushing by only saying the alpha’s name. It must be the first time Sehun is calling Kai by his name and it makes him giddy, happy and tipsy. Sehun could feel his omega rolling in pure delight too. “Hmm,” Kai replies softly. _“Are you actually this nice or I am judging you wrong?”_ Sehun asks, looking up to Kai and the alpha sends him a look, with a smirk. “Can I be honest?” Kai asks him. Sehun believes the alpha is teasing him as his eyes are playful. Sehun nods like an obedient child.

“I am not nice Sehun. I am honestly the ‘baddest’ person here. I have a foul mouth and everything,” Kai says, still looking at Sehun but Sehun couldn’t keep his expression neutral. He frowns, “But I swear on the nature we live in, I want to be the best person and best mate for you.”

\--//--

Kai wipes Sehun tears and kisses the omega cheeks lovingly. He knows he’s a mad Romeo but to voice his inner romance out makes him giddy. To have Sehun sob in his chest after his heartfelt confession makes Kai a better mate. Sometimes it’s about having a conversation and sometimes it’s pouring every doubt out, pushing differences away. Kai knows he has done that and Sehun is overwhelmed by Kai’s support and care. “Don’t cry please,” Kai whispers sitting upright on the bed. Sehun hides his face in Kai’s chest and shakes his head, “Come on, I have to feed my babies.” Kai announces proudly, prodding Sehun to sit.

_“I want something sweet and creamy,”_ Sehun asks hopefully and Kai nods, getting out of the bed. “Okay, here’s the plan,” Kai adjusts his shirt and stands by the bed. He combs Sehun’s messed up hair with his fingers and focuses on what he has to say, “For now, I want you to freshen up. Get any of my tops and I’ll be back with food for you.” Kai suggests and waits for Sehun to say something. Sehun looks like he’s thinking and when Sehun’s gaze meets Kai’s, the alpha smiles. _“I am only hungry.”_

“Okay. I will be right back.” Kai says, turning around to head out but turns back to see Sehun, “Baby, make yourself at home. Do anything you want and if you want to walk around,” Kai gestures outside the room, “Go ahead. I will look for you.” Kai explains. He doesn’t want Sehun to feel trapped and Kai believes Sehun would be treated well in the palace. Sehun nods with a blush and Kai senses the omega’s happiness. Pet names make Sehun happy and Kai starts thinking of a few more.

Kai leaves Sehun in the rooms and jogs to the cooking area. He finds the head cook in the storeroom and starts explaining to the confused man, “Prince Kai, what is that you need?” the man asks him calmly and Kai takes a deep breath. He needs to calm down, control his alpha but all Kai could think of is his hungry mate, “Can you make something sweet and creamy? Sehun is craving.” The head cook widens his eyes, grasping Kai’s request. “Sehun is your mate isn’t he? The beautiful, pale boy?”

Kai nods happily. He is happy at Sehun’s positive description. The word beautiful is made for Sehun. “You’re having a baby?” He asks again and Kai nods shyly, “He’s already fifteen days in,” Kai announces and the head cook, congratulates Kai with a pat. He promises to make something special instantly and send it over to the room, “You go ahead and tend your mate. He needs you.” The head cook chases Kai away and Kai dashes off to look for Sehun. He uses their bond to locate the omega and Kai senses his babies getting some fresh air in the garden. Kai quickly makes his way there.

There’s a door to the garden and Kai stops to watch Sehun talking to someone he least expected. Sehun is talking to his father, the Head Alpha and beside his father, his brother is smiling from ear to ear. Watching their reactions, Kai assumes the alphas must have known of the little one Sehun is carrying. Kai pushes the door open, and Sehun turns to look at him. Sehun seems to relax at Kai’s presence. “Look at this new father,” Chen teases, coming over to Kai and opens his arms for a hug. Kai hugs his brother back and reaches to interlace his fingers with Sehun.

“I knew you had it in you…” the king says, calling Kai over and this time Kai hugs his father. “I knew you’d be wise enough to accept Sehun however he is and get over your differences.” Kai smiles bashfully, looking at Sehun. He is not so sure if things are okay between him and Sehun but Kai is positive things will get better. Whatever they are now is all because of Sehun. It’s Sehun’s effort on trusting Kai that they have reached this level, “It is Sehun who accepted me, father.” Kai says, pulling away from the King Alpha to stand next to Sehun. He can sense two heartbeats; one is Sehun’s erratic heartbeat and the other is calm. Kai smiles again and he lost count of how many times he had.

“I would want you to consider my offer Sehun,” The King speaks to Sehun and Kai stares at them with questions in his head. “What offer is this?” Kai asks, looking at Sehun and the omega pulls his lips together; a little unsatisfied.

_“Your father wants me to move in here.”_ Sehun answers Kai’s question and the alpha quickly stares at his father. Kai did think about asking Sehun but he wanted to do it when things are slightly better. “Actually I have been meaning to ask you,” Kai says, “but above every consideration, I want you to think of yourself. Where do you want to be? Where are you comfortable?” Kai asks Sehun, wanting Sehun to make the decision. It is not only about Sehun or him. Now it is also about their child and Kai wants Sehun to be in his maximum comfort. Sehun looks away, probably staring at the yellow butterfly which is flying over a red flower. The omega is distracted but Kai could sense him thinking about Kai’s questions.

Kai keeps watching Sehun. One second the omega would frown and the next he’d be expressionless. Kai wishes to know what Sehun is thinking but he couldn’t. He can only hear Sehun when the other is talking to him aside that he can only sense Sehun’s emotions by the change of his scent. _“I cannot decide.”_ Sehun says sadly. Kai nods. He understands the omega’s plight. _“But I want to be with you.”_ Sehun continues and Kai swears his alpha leaped in joy. His expressions must have been too obvious for his father to laugh and slap his head. Sehun too, looks away shyly, holding his stomach in pure bliss.

“Let me suggest,” the King Alpha interrupts, helping them with decision making. Both Kai and Sehun turn to look at the King but before Sehun focuses to the King, he looks around. Kai glances at the omega worriedly as Sehun starts to look there and here. Sehun hits his back, making faces of discomfort and the alpha quickly get the clue. “Here, the bench is here.” Kai guides Sehun to the nearest bench. Sehun sits on the bench and Kai hears the omega sighing in his head. “Are you okay?” Kai asks, kneeling in front of his mate and Sehun nods, looking slightly tired. Kai remembers Sehun hasn’t eaten anything yet and looks over Sehun’s shoulder to see if anyone is bringing food over.

_“Tired and hungry,”_ Sehun mumbles making Kai drown in helpless guilt but as soon as he decides to get back to the kitchen, the head cook walks past the door with a tray. Sehun quickly turns around to see, sensing food and he beams happily. Kai helps Sehun with the tray of food and the omega starts devouring his squashed sweet pumpkin porridge. Kai stares at the bowl questioningly and glances at his father. The older alpha chuckles and shakes his head in adoration, “This is just the beginning.”

Kai turns back to Sehun, caressing the omega’s knee as Sehun finishes the bowl of porridge, “Good?” Kai asks and Sehun only nods as a reply, focusing on the food. It makes Kai happy to see Sehun enjoying his food. Sehun’s face is bright, lit up, and his eyes sparkled. Kai could also sense the little one is happy and he assumes that the craving is satisfied. “So I was suggestion,” The King starts hoping to leave the mates alone and Kai listens to his father.

“Stay here and also stay at Sehun’s. Be wherever you want, but Sehun,” the King Alpha sits next to Sehun, taking Kai’s mate’s hand in his, “Always be connected to your alpha. He has to know of your well being.” Sehun nods, sending Kai a look. The King stays until Sehun finishes his bowl and takes the bowl with him when the bowl is clean, “Be happy Sehun. Everything is fine now.” Kai tries not to be jealous and possessive when his father leans down to kiss Sehun’s head. Kai quickly takes his father’s place next to Sehun and leans down to look into Sehun’s eyes.

_“I might need a nap,”_ Sehun says, looking at Kai. Kai wants to remind Sehun about the dangers of sleeping after a meal but, _“I feel so tired. I haven’t done anything. This baby is taking all my energy.”_ Sehun whines, scowling at his stomach. Kai smiles and pulls Sehun close in his arms, “Can I kiss you?” Kai asks, staring at Sehun pouty lips. Sehun goes rigid in his arms but Kai doesn’t react to it. He sniffs the air and takes guess of Sehun’s actual emotions. Sehun wants the kiss but he’s shy, “Look at me,” Kai says, holding Sehun’s chin and the omega timidly brings his gaze to meet Kai’s.

Sehun’s lips are parted and by their close proximity, Kai could feel Sehun’s hot breath. The omega’s lips are glistened, pink and waiting to be taken. Kai takes his time to look at Sehun’s face closely. He loves how Sehun’s lashes cast beautiful shadows over his cheek bones and Kai loves Sehun’s pale white skin. He brings his fingers to touch Sehun’s face and the omega shuts his eyes, leaning into Kai’s touch. Kai lowers his head and captures Sehun’s lips, swallowing the omega’s pleased moan. He kisses Sehun with all his heart, pouring his loyalty, respect, love and care for Sehun to drink. Kai moves his lips against Sehun’s with care and the omega gives in to Kai, trusting Kai completely.

\--//--

Sehun wakes up alone on the bed. He remembers getting on the bed with Kai hugging him to sleep and now he couldn’t see the alpha anywhere. Sehun remembers Kai’s warmth lulling him to sleep. He can still feel the alpha’s warmth but Kai’s side of the bed is empty. Sehun decides to stretch his limbs and get out of the bed to look out of the window. From the window, he could see the whole town. The cool breeze that’s blowing into the room makes Sehun miss the alpha as he looks down at the street. Sehun turns around to see the other window in the room. The view of that window isn’t as good as this so Sehun leans against the wall to enjoy his view.

Sehun could see the corn stall, the shack where he gets his morning tea and Kai’s walking with a female omega. Sehun knows her. She is yet to come off age and Sehun scowls how she’s rubbing herself on Kai’s arm. Kai doesn’t look happy next to her but she doesn’t get the hint. Sehun tries to connect with the alpha, alert the other that he’s watching and on cue, Kai’s gaze shifts. Kai smiles at Sehun and starts waving at him, completely ignoring the female omega. Sehun smiles and waves back. Kai turns to say something at the female omega and starts running, leaving her to gape and scowl. Kai runs towards the palace, still looking at Sehun and he waits for the alpha to appear in the room.

“You’re awake,” Kai says as soon as he gets in the room and he strides towards Sehun, pulling Sehun in for a hug.

_“And you weren’t around when I woke up,”_ Sehun pouts, tilting his head slightly for Kai to peck his lips. Sehun shivers at a sudden thought of Kai and him. He stares into Kai’s eyes to look at the brown alpha in Kai. The alpha is dashing, full of charms and Sehun is thankful he decided to accept Kai. Although his acceptance starts with baby steps, Sehun is glad he is starting somewhere. Sehun feels he has been happy, happier than he was and he wishes to be happy with Kai. “What are you thinking?” Kai asks him and Sehun looks away with a shy smile, “Nothing much, about us.”

“What about us?” Kai asks, back hugging Sehun.

Sehun shakes his head and pulls apart from Kai. He wishes to let this thought of his remain in his head and Sehun sends Kai a sweet smile as the alpha waits for Sehun’s reply. “If you are thinking something bad then I should stop you. Please don’t overthink.” Kai says. Sehun could sense the alpha’s worries and quickly Sehun shakes his head, _“No, don’t worry.”_ Sehun tells him. Sehun watches as Kai started to rearrange things in his room. He piles some papers on the table and throws some dirty clothes in the bucket. Sehun watches everything curiously, wondering what Kai is trying to do.

“We have to keep the place clean. It’s good for the baby,” Kai announces causing Sehun to widen his eyes. He forgot about the baby momentarily and Sehun touches his stomach to feel the little one. The little one is calm. So Sehun brings his attention back on Kai who’s now rummaging his wooden cupboard. Kai is going on about how there’s hardly any space for Sehun keep his clothes. Sehun hides the fact that he has only a few tops and pants which would perfectly fit in the small corner.

_“Kai…”_ Sehun calls and Kai quickly turns to look at Sehun with one of his eyebrows raised. _“Can you show me around?”_ Sehun asks, hoping to know places in the palace and some wolves that are kind. Kai’s eyes sparkle happily and he quickly takes Sehun’s hand, bringing him out of the room. Sehun gets nervous for a few seconds since some of the wolves outside the room are looking at him, but as soon as a smile is directed towards him from each of them, Sehun relaxes. Kai shows Sehun the kitchen which, according to the alpha, is the most important place. Sehun meets Sal who is, according to Kai the best cook _, “Did she make the pumpkin porridge?”_ Sehun whispers to Kai but Kai shakes his head with a pout. “That was the other cook.” Kai says and assures Sehun that he will get to taste Sal’s delicious cooking for dinner.

Thinking about food makes Sehun hungry all over again and Kai quickly grabs bread from the counter and hands Sehun. “Feel free to ask them to make you anything.” Kai assures Sehun and some of the cook whispers that they’re willing to cook anything for Sehun. Sehun looks away shyly, not knowing where to look. He’s overwhelmed by the respect he’s getting and he can’t seem to get used to it. Understanding Sehun’s plight, Kai pulls Sehun closer and puts an arm around him, “Smile, my beautiful one.” He whispers, softly kissing Sehun on the cheeks.

\--//--

Sehun notices how his relationship with Kai is getting better. They are always together and Kai would take extra initiative to make Sehun feel at ease at all times. His pregnancy has been easy so far now. His cravings are controlled and his belly is finally showing itself. Sehun could see how day by day, his stomach is growing. As the baby grows in him, Sehun’s learns a few things in the palace. In the mornings when Kai goes for his duties, Sehun takes part in small chores and cooking although the omegas and betas in the palace warn him not to do. Sehun ignores them; he needs to work too. He cannot be sitting in the room, doing nothing. He’d go crazy.

In the evening when Kai returns, Sehun is the happiest. His happiness is questionable because Sehun is too happy to see Kai, melting in the alpha’s arms as soon as Kai hugs him. They would then go for walks. Kai calls it a date and treats Sehun as if he’s courting him. Sehun doesn’t mind that all. Instead, he loves it but there’s one thing which makes Sehun uncomfortable; stares. The stares get unbearable at times, especially from those who have mistreated Sehun. The shack owner and grocer are adamant with their stares despite Kai making it obvious that Sehun is his mate.

“You don’t have to worry about them. I don’t think you’d have any business with them from now on.” Kai tells him but Sehun doubts it. There could be times of emergency which would force Sehun to face them but for now, Sehun ignores his thoughts and focuses on more important matters.

It’s a bright evening; Sehun was walking hand in hand with Kai when all of a sudden Kris and Chanyeol announce their presence by calling Kai names; ‘asshole and fool’. Sehun freezes next to Kai since their presence overwhelms him and he could feel his guts churning uncomfortably. His baby is afraid too since the young one, according to the healer is beginning to create bonds with his wolf parents.

“Guys, calm down. You’re scaring my babies.” Kai warns his friends. Sehun glances towards Kai, surprised that Kai knows how the baby is feeling. Kris laughs, showing all of his teeth and next to him Chanyeol smiles too, revealing all his teeth. Sehun swallows, wondering silently about their teeth; if their human teeth are this huge; their wolf teeth must be bigger. Sehun shakes the thought off and focuses on Kai.

“Expecting huh?” Chanyeol asks, hinting towards Sehun’s protruding belly. Kai nods proudly but Sehun catches the sadness in Kris’s eyes. “How many days?” Kris asks, looking at Sehun, his belly and at Kai for answers. “30 days,”

“How is it going with the baby and each other?” Chanyeol asks, glancing at Sehun and Sehun understands what he’s trying to ask. Sehun would want to hear what Kai has to say. Sehun wants to know how Kai feels about being with Sehun. Kai ruffles his hair, avoiding eye contact and Sehun hopes his heart wouldn’t drop. Sehun frowns, anxiously waiting for Kai to say something, answer the question. Kai looks up to smile at Chanyeol, licking his lips. For Sehun, it looks like Kai is contemplating.

“I was a fool, a jerk and an asshole.” Kai starts, surprising Sehun, but his friends are not fazed by it. “I am so thankful for Sehun to be honest. He fucking accepted me despite our past history.” Kai continues and Sehun swallows nervously by the words Kai is using. “You should be I guess.” Kris says and Kai gapes, giving Kris a look. “He’s actually perfect.” Kai tells them while looking at Sehun. Sehun’s heart bubbles in happiness and again something moves in his stomach. It’s definitely not their baby but butterflies. “I have never said this to anyone but Sehun makes me so happy. He’s there waiting for me every evening. He does chores despite being warned not to. He makes meals for me thinking that I wouldn’t find out. He’s lovely, sweet and perfect but he always thinks he’s not.”

Sehun stares at Kai, his eyes getting blurry. Kai knows everything despite Sehun being discrete. _“How do you know?”_ Sehun asks him, ignoring Kris and Chanyeol and reaches to hold Kai’s hand. Kai’s hand is as usual warm, sending tingles and assurance to Sehun. “You leave your scents everywhere Sehun. I was surprised at first since beta Lis would tidy my room but I don’t smell him and I smell you. About the food,” Kai chuckles, “Sal told me about it.”

Sehun punches Kai’s chest playfully, pouting. Kai laughs, pulling Sehun in for a hug and to hide his embarrassment, Sehun hides his face in the alpha’s chest. “How do you even communicate?” Chanyeol asks, breaking the moment. Sehun sends the tall one a look, “Since we were announced as mates, I could hear him.”

Both Kris and Chanyeol reacts the same way, _“Oh,”_ Kris eyes Sehun suspiciously and the alpha clears his throat before asking, “We can’t hear you? Only Kai?” Sehun nods and they scratch their heads. They bid their goodbyes minutes later and Kai swings Sehun’s hand as they make their way back to the palace. But Kai stops, turning to face Sehun, “Come, follow me.”

\--//--

Kai brings Sehun to his favourite place behind the palace. It’s a stream of clear water where small fish swim freely. Sehun looks around in awe and Kai looks at his mate adoringly. “Come here,” Kai tells Sehun, helping the omega to sit in between his legs as Kai leans against a tree. Kai wraps his hands around Sehun’s waist and rubs Sehun’s belly. He can sense the little one breathing. He can sense the little one enjoying belly rubs. “He’s happy,” Kai tells Sehun, whispering into Sehun’s ear as Sehun shifts to make himself comfortable against Kai.

_“He?”_ Sehun questions Kai with a smile.

“I have a strong feeling its boy,” Kai replies, holding Sehun tightly but makes sure he isn’t putting any pressure on Sehun’s belly. Above them, the trees give them a nice shade from the shining sun and a cool breeze coming from the stream makes Kai cuddle his mate closer. It’s so calm like this. Kai love how it’s only them and mother nature. “What do you think?” Kai asks Sehun, now playing with the omega’s hand, scratching his fingernails. _“I just want our baby to be healthy and good. Nothing else.”_ Sehun replies glancing up to look at Kai. Kai too, looks at Sehun. “He will be. He _is_.” Kai confirms, kissing Sehun’s forehead and Sehun shifts sideways. Sehun glances to look at Kai’s lips and he takes the clue to lean closer and kiss Sehun on the lips.

“Do you want to go on a run with me?” Kai asks, whispering close to Sehun’s wet lips and he glances up with a smirk to see the omega’s reaction. Sehun licks his lips, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, “ _Run_?” Sehun questions. Kai nods. He’s sure Sehun understands what Kai means by ‘run’. Sehun can’t possibly be hoping to run on two legs. It would harm the baby. Running in their wolf forms would repair their shaky relationship and it wouldn’t harm the little one. “ _Now_?” Sehun asks again and Kai doesn’t answer verbally. He smiles and stands, gesturing Sehun to follow. “It will be fun. I promise.” Kai assures the omega but Sehun seems to hesitate, unsure if it’s okay for him to run.

“Baby will be fine too.” Kai says, helping Sehun up and he catches the shaky smile on the omega’s face. “Okay?” Kai asks to confirm and Sehun nods. Kai starts with small jogs and glancing over his shoulder to see Sehun and he leaps off, shifting into a brown wolf. Kai shakes his fur, turning around to see Sehun in his bright white wolf. “You’re so beautiful Sehun,” Kai says unconsciously, staring at the omega in awe. The last he saw Sehun in his wolf form was a long time ago when Sehun was tending Jae, Jasper and Mist. Looking at the omega now, so close with all his beautiful glory makes Kai’s alpha feel nothing but respect and love. _“You’re drooling,”_ Sehun remarks and Kai quickly licks his mouth to avoid looking stupid. He wasn’t actually drooling but he might have looked like he is about to drool.

Kai guides Sehun, running into the woods. Usually, Kai would run in full speed but with Sehun running next to him, Kai slows down a little. _“Where are we going?”_ Sehun asks, avoiding a branch. Kai watches until Sehun is back by his side, “Bonding?”

_“Can we walk instead? I am getting tired.”_ Sehun whines, huffing as he slows down. Kai stops immediately, walking back to Sehun. He leans his head onto Sehun’s and licks the omega’s snoot. “Let’s go,” Kai says, hitting the omega with his tail. Sehun growls, warning Kai but instead, the alpha snorts.

_“Can I tell you something?”_ Sehun says but gets distracted at the sound of leaves shaking on a tree. A squirrel is running away and Kai catches its exact location. Little wolves would surely enjoy a squirrel now. Sehun keeps his eyes on the tree, scowling hard and Kai clears his throat to gain the omega’s attention. _“I think it’s a boy too.”_ Sehun whispers, glancing at Kai. Kai smiles widely.

\--//--

Sehun fumbles in the kitchen with all the utensils. Accidently, he drops the scoop and Sal comes running, telling him not to bend down. Sehun sighs, scolding her. _“I can do it.”_ He gestures and she’s kind enough to understand what he’s trying to say. Sehun wants to believe she understood him because she goes on about how dangerous it could be for the baby. Sal continues to help Sehun in the kitchen and he starts to get anxious. He has to prepare everything on time.

It’s a special day today. Sehun isn’t sure if Kai remembers but Sehun remembers it clearly. During this date, Kai announced Sehun as his mate. Moons passed and they never celebrated it but this time Sehun wants to do something special. Sal calls Sehun over to taste the chicken soup and he pushes his thoughts aside to taste it. Sehun beams, smiling eye to eye and he sends her a thumbs up. Finishing up the last minute garnishing, Sehun cleans up whatever he can and heads to the room.

Sehun glances out of the window, looking at the sky turn dark. Realizing that he won’t have enough time, Sehun grabs a clean top and rushes to the wash area. He freshens up and gets ready in less than ten minutes. Sehun could sense the alpha coming back and runs out of the room. Despite being hot on his heels, Sehun makes sure the little one in his belly is safe. Sehun straightens up and takes a deep breath. He’s nervous. Sehun swallows the lump in his throat and stares at the door, waiting for the alpha to come through.

Sehun’s breath stops as soon as Kai walks in. Kai raises his eyebrows as soon as he spots Sehun and Sehun smiles. “You seem happy.” Kai notes, getting closer and Sehun nods his head. Sehun takes Kai’s hand and guides him to the dining room. Kai keeps asking, curious about Sehun’s intention but he keeps dragging the alpha. Sehun stops when Kai gasps and he turns to look at the alpha who’s surprised. Behind the surprise, Sehun catches excitement and happiness.

_“I planned this for us,”_ Sehun explains as Kai takes his place on the chair. Sehun sits next to him and pushes a plate and bowl to Kai. Sehun licks his lips nervously as Kai stares at him silently. “I am a little overwhelmed here.” Kai chuckles, shifting on the chair. Sehun smiles knowingly. Kai isn’t used to receiving, especially from Sehun. This is the first time Sehun has ever tried to do something for Kai _. “Remember the day we were announced as mates?”_ Sehun hints, looking at Kai earnestly. Kai nods instantly but his expressions turn serious, _“It was on this date.”_ Sehun informs and it takes the alpha a few seconds to process the information.

“You remember?” Kai asks Sehun as if it is hard to believe. Sehun widens his eyes, tilting his head a little, _“I remembered it previously too but this time,”_ Sehun clears his throat and looks away. It is difficult to express his feelings with Kai staring deep into his soul. Sehun could feel his whole existence shake by the way Kai stares at him. Sehun senses Kai’s deep feelings for him; the kind of look that protects, loves, and cares for him. “What’s with this time?” Kai whispers, reaching for Sehun’s cold hand and Sehun curls his fingers into the alpha’s warm one. _“I want to spend it with you…”_ Sehun glances at the alpha and holds his gaze.

“We have been together ever since that day Sehun,” Kai says softly, caressing Sehun’s hand with his thumb and Sehun nods, _“But…”_ Sehun clears his throat and looks away. He’s overwhelmed and Sehun finds his vision blurring out of a sudden. He has never confessed his feelings to anyone. It is hard, it is torturing to expresses his deepest thoughts but Sehun wants Kai to know his feelings. “Hey, it’s okay Sehun.” Kai whispers but Sehun shakes his head. He will tell Kai his feelings.

_“You have been so nice to me Kai. I am sometimes speechless by the way you pamper me.”_ Sehun starts, staring at Kai’s fingernails. Unconsciously, Sehun circles his fingertip over Kai’s nails, “I…” Kai starts but Sehun is quick to stop the alpha, _“I know you’d say it’s your duty and all but please hear me out.”_ Sehun sighs and looks up. The alpha looks worried but Sehun is pulled to admire the messy locks on Kai’s head. _“So handsome,”_ his omega whispers and Sehun agrees with the wolf. Kai is so handsome. _“I want to live with you forever Kai. I think this mating has changed something in us. It made me, made you realise we need each other.”_ Sehun says quickly, pouring his thoughts out and he wishes Kai is listening to him so he wouldn’t need to repeat himself.

“Are you…?” Kai stutters, pulling his hand out of Sehun’s grasps. Sehun watches the alpha cup his face in astonishment with his eyes fixed on Sehun. Sehun understands what the alpha is feeling. He can sense the alpha’s haywire emotions. He gets all kind mixed scents in the air, coming from Kai. Sehun takes a deep breath and hugs his tummy, _“He came as a blessing.”_ Sehun glances down to his stomach, whispering loud enough for Kai to hear.

_“I want to push all bad memories away and make new, happy memories with you.”_ Sehun says, looking at Kai. Sehun knows they should eat since the food he prepared is getting cold but Sehun wants to finish what he has started here _. “Will you make new memories with me?”_ Sehun asks Kai and when he looks at Kai, waiting for his answer, Sehun saw his alpha. In that second, Sehun felt at ease.

“Yes,” Kai answers, “Yes,” he repeats and Sehun shuts his eyes only to feel a pair of lips over his own. _“New memories,”_ Sehun whispers.

\--//--

Five moons later, Kai is figuratively walking on the clouds. He is a proud father and a happy mate. He carries his little boy everywhere, and he seems to be getting everyone’s attention. From the window, Sehun watches Kai piggyback the little one onto the streets and everyone gathers around Kai to play with their little boy, Max. Sehun smiles widely when Jasper, Jae and Mist run to Kai to pamper Max with kisses. Sehun feels left out. He wants to be in the little circle too but their last night activities got Sehun hissing in pain as he shifts from one leg to another.

Kai walks back, holding Max in his arm and their little boy has baby corn in his chubby fingers. Sehun shakes his head, remembering how he used to love eating corn. It makes Sehun realize that it wasn’t him but Max who loved corn. The pumpkin porridge is also Max’s favourite and there are a few more details which Sehun chooses to ignore. Max’s taste buds need new tastes. “I swear he’s addicted to corn,” Kai grumbles as soon as he walks through the door and Sehun scowls at the alpha. Max starts crawling towards Sehun and he picks the boy up, putting him on the bed.

“Why are you scowling?” Kai asks, plopping next to Max. The alpha skipped his duties a lot ever since Max was born, and Sehun has been telling the man to go back to work. _“He loves it. Let him eat it.”_ Sehun scolds Kai, wiping Max’s mouth with a cloth. Sehun sends Kai a glance when the alpha is quiet but the man is watching Sehun with his beautiful smile. Sehun raises his eyebrows in question, _“What?”_

“Max has your eyes,” Kai says, caressing Max’s tummy. Their baby boy is chubby; too chubby for a seven month and his limbs reminds Kai of fat lion cubs. Max indeed has Sehun’s eyes. Each time Sehun brings Max around the palace, the wolves would stop and compliment their eyes. Everything else about Max resembles Kai, especially the charming smile. Sehun is already in a tight spot, thinking how he should manage with both father and son using the charming smile trick on him.

_“I have been told,”_ Sehun says smugly, leaning down to kiss Max’s pink lips and he lowers to blow raspberries on his tummy. Max giggles, kicking his legs into Sehun’s chest. Kai watches in amusement, “What did you do?” Kai asks in disbelief, “It’s so difficult to make him smile and he’s laughing.” Kai looks betrayed and Sehun shows off again, blowing another round of raspberries. Max’s giggles fill the room. Kai’s expression falls, looking wronged, which Sehun could relate closely. A lot of effort is needed to make Max smile; a trait he probably got from Sehun. Sehun saw another parent blowing raspberries and tried with Max. The result is satisfying, _“I saw the omega that lives at the end of the road doing this to her baby so I thought I should try,”_ Sehun explains to Kai and the alpha leans closer, holding his weight on his elbow. “Move, let me try.” Kai says and Sehun scoots over to give Kai some space. Before Kai leans closer to Max’s tummy, he sniffs the boy and smoothers kisses everywhere, “God, he smells like us and I love it.”

\--//--

Today, Kai leaves for his patrolling duties and Sehun is all alone with Max. He plans to take the little one back to his home. Before Sehun leaves with Max, he feeds the boy carrot porridge, which turned into a short disastrous movie. Max kept spitting the porridge out and Sehun kept feeding the boy. They’re both hard headed and stubborn. Max wants to eat his favourite pumpkin porridge and Sehun is adamant on getting the boy to eat something else. After an hour of battle, Sehun leaves with Max in his arms. He lets Kai know their whereabouts by releasing his scent in the air for the alpha to track them when necessary.

Along the path to his home, Sehun has to pass by the grocer. Sehun holds Max tightly, closer to his chest; protecting the boy from someone he isn’t comfortable around. Sehun hates the grocer still and the beta hasn’t shown any sign of peace making. The other wolves start to squeal, attracting more attention than necessary. Sehun isn’t comfortable with the attention but he has to put on a smile and allow Max to socialize with his pack members. The other wolves; some alphas and omegas get closer to Sehun to play and tease Max. “What’s this commotion in front of my stall?” Sehun hears and gets uncomfortable. Max senses Sehun’s wary too and the little one faces the beta grocer for Sehun.

“Have you lot never seen a child before?” The grocer scolds the other wolves and Sehun stands with his back facing the beta. “A prince’s child is an ordinary child too. Get lost from here.” Sehun hears the man and frowns. Two omegas next to him send Sehun a pitiful look but Sehun smiles; assuring them he’s okay. Max will be fine too. Sehun wonders if this happens to Kai too, if the alpha brings Max for a walk.

“I wonder if the child is mute like his useless parent.” The grocer says and Sehun turns around to stare at the beta. Sehun is upset. He is indeed getting more upset than he ever did in his whole life. “It’d be a pity if he is.” The grocer mumbles to himself, but Sehun stomps over. Sehun has lived his whole life listening to people call him names and looking down on him, but he will never let this happen to Max. The beta sends Sehun an uninterested look but Sehun snaps his fingers in front of the beta’s face to get his attention. Sehun is fuming in anger but he knows, expressing his anger in gestures wouldn’t make the beta understand him. So, Sehun inches closer to the beta and slaps him hard on the face.

That’s it.

The sound of the slap resonates around the area. Sehun hears some gasping and some praising him for his bravery. The beta holds his cheek in surprise and looks around to the crowd. He is dissatisfied still and Sehun takes a step back before he could hurt Max. “You think you’re someone now?” the beta spits adding more fuel to Sehun’s fire. Sehun shakes his head, face probably bright red in anger.

“He is still the same person.” Sehun turns around, surprised to hear Kris defending him. Kris takes Max from Sehun’s arms and cradles the boy close. Max seems to relax in Kris’s arms, getting over the tensed aura from Sehun. He would be better with his alpha father but Sehun is thankful for Kris’s help. “When are you going to stop being an asshole to him?” Kris asks, in a tone that sends shivers to Sehun. He has never seen Kris getting angry. Sehun doesn’t even recall seeing Kai lose control either and he wishes Kai doesn’t.

“He’s a disgrace to the pack.” The beta answers coldly and Sehun shudders at the reply. He has never been called a disgrace. Therefore he lowers his head, wishing that the ground would swallow him. Sehun thought everything would end; that the spiteful comments would end. But it seems to have gotten worse.

“I’ll tell you what’s more disgraceful.” Kris says, scoffing as he shifts Max onto his other arm. “You and your whole filthy existence”

Kris turns to Sehun and hands Max back to the omega, “Go.” Kris tells him, “Before Kai reaches here. I am sure he sensed you in trouble.” Sehun frowns unhappily. He didn’t technically get in trouble. It wasn’t a big deal. Sehun decides to head back to the palace instead of going to his home. Sehun feels his energy level going down and some sweet fruits will increase the sugar in his system.

\--//--

Kai finds Sehun and Max in the garden. Sehun is sitting on the mat, feeling calm and relaxed, and Max is crawling near the beautiful omega, trying to catch a butterfly. Kai strides towards his family. Watching Max crawl, Kai thinks of when the little one should reveal his wolf but for now, he pushes the thought aside and sits next to Sehun. Sehun glances at him and smiles. “I heard what you did,” Kai starts, eyeing the strawberries and apples in the plate in front of them.

_“He’s so frustrating. I wish I can slap him more.”_ Sehun grumbles, leaning his head on Kai’s shoulder. Kai smiles, and shifts to take a strawberry from the plate. Kai brings the fruit to Sehun’s lips. He teases Sehun by pulling it away when Sehun opens his mouth. Sehun whines cutely and not being able to resist Sehun’s charms, Kai holds it for Sehun to eat. “I swear on the nature, I am in love with you.” Kai whispers, watching Sehun munch the strawberry.

The omega nuzzles his nose into Kai’s neck, rubbing his cheeks against Kai’s warm skin. _“Do you love me more or Max?”_ Sehun asks cutely and Kai resists bursting into laughter. Kai didn’t think Sehun would throw him this question so Kai gives Sehun another strawberry before he answers the omega’s question. “I love Max by nature but I love you with all my heart and soul.”

_“I would confess my liking too if you didn’t stink.”_ Sehun says without any feeling which takes Kai a few seconds to process what the omega means. _“When was the last you showered?”_ Sehun questions and Kai could only widen his eyes, surprised by the sudden attack of hygiene. “Urm, two days ago?” Kai answers and Sehun pushes him away, _“Go and bathe or else Max and me won’t be coming near you.”_ Sehun scolds, standing up and shooting Kai a glare. Kai watches Sehun scoop their little cub from the grass and leaves with another stink eyes directed to Kai.

Kai stares blankly at the flowers and turns around to see Sehun leaning by the window of their room. “I love you,” Kai mouths to the other, teasing his mate and Sehun shakes his head, rolling his eyes. Kai loves how Sehun pretends to be annoyed or how he pretends not to like certain things. Kai is certain Sehun loves listening to Kai saying ‘I love you’. The smile on the omega’s lips says it. Sehun may pull his expressionless look but the little smile reveals a lot. Without wasting any time, Kai makes his way to the room, to his family.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the prompter - I think i might have changed your prompt somewhere but i hope you love what i have come up with. Thank you so much for the 'love at first sight' prompt
> 
> To my Beta - Honey, thank you so much. Thank you, Thank you so much
> 
> To the Mods - Thank you for organizing this beautiful fest.
> 
> Lastly,  
> To my readers - Thank you for reading this story and i hope somewhere, i made you feel waves of emotions. hehe. Do send me some love :*
> 
> I would appreciate if you'd tell me something about this fic =)


End file.
